Protecting Kagome
by Kagome25
Summary: There's a new enemy and he has all of the women falling for him,except for Kagome.She's the one he wants though.While Naraku wants the jewel shards. Inuyasha,they're working together.Forget about Kikyo and hlep Kagome! InuKag FINALLY FINISHED!
1. What Did the Doctor Say?

Hi. Making new story. Hope you like! Here is chapter uno! *Do not own Inuyasha*  
  
Chapter1  
  
What Did the Doctor Say?  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree just a yard away from the well as he patiently awaited Kagome's arrival. As he sat there, he thought about the battle they had had with Naraku, just two days before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha was in a head to head battle with Naraku as Sango and Miroku fought off Kanna and Kagura. Inuyasha had told Kagome to seek shelter in the woods, but she would not leave her companions alone to fight. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and aimed her arrow at the first person she saw. Naraku.  
  
She waited impatiently for Inuyasha to get out of the line of fire.  
  
"Come on," she would mutter to herself. "Move Inuyasha!"  
  
Right when Kagome had had a clear shot at Naraku, she was attacked... By Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo had snuck up on her when she wasn't looking, and had driven a dagger straight through Kagome's back. You could see the blade of the knife poking out of Kagome's stomach.  
  
The scream was ear shattering, and even Naraku stopped in his tracks when he heard it. Kagome fell to the ground face forward, as Kikyo's soul stealers made cuts all over Kagome's body. Kagome lay in her own blood, motionless.  
  
Sango had been the first to react though. She attacked Kikyo's soul stealers, and then Kikyo. Kikyo laughed at Sango's pathetic attempts, and one of her soul stealers pushed Sango back fiercely. That made Miroku attack. He grasped his staff, and pulled out numerous demon wards, but did not manage to hit Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha then stopped his battle with Naraku as the scent of Kagome's blood came to his nose. He ran to Kagome as fast as he could, her scent absorbing him.  
  
Kikyo had only laughed as she saw Inuyasha at Kagome's side and said in a happy tone, "Now Inuyasha! Now we can go to hell together!"  
  
Inuyasha remembered the look he had given her, as well as his reaction.  
  
He had picked up Kagome and said in a deadly tone, "I wouldn't even go to Heaven with a heartless witch like you."  
  
That had shocked Kikyo. She gave him a sympathetic look, and then glared at Kagome.  
  
"It seems I should have killed her before you grew emotions for her." She then disappeared into the night.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha remembered what had happened next. His demon blood took complete control over him. He was about to kill Naraku with one swipe, but the coward had run away.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flickered a bright red, but went back to their original color as he heard a sigh and grunt come from the well.  
  
Kagome was back.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the well, and looked inside it to see Kagome, slowly pulling herself up the side of the well.  
  
"Kagome... Do you want-"  
  
"No! I told you... uh... I can do it myself!"  
  
Kagome had gone to her time for a day. She said she didn't want anyone's help. She wouldn't even let Inuyasha take her to her time. She should have though.  
  
As soon as she hit the dirt on the other side of the well, she just lay there and cried.  
  
Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, but cringed at his own stupidity. He had also received a very bad wound in battle in the stomach area, and was hurt as well.  
  
Kagome landed on the ground not to gracefully.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine... Inuyasha," Kagome grunted. "Is... Your wound... Doing okay?"  
  
Inuyasha helped her up and nodded.  
  
"Well, hopefully... It doesn't open back up. Tonight IS the New Moon," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder for support.  
  
"It looks like... You're in more pain, then I am," Kagome said half- heartedly.  
  
"That's only because I'm half demon right now. Just wait until tonight," Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
Kagome slightly chuckled, and continued to walk on.  
  
"I can carry your backpack for you," Inuyasha offered. "I can tell you're struggling to carry it."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head.  
  
"No I'm fine. Really. It's just that... I have a lot of medicines in my back pack for you guys."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a strap of her backpack, and pulled lightly.  
  
"No, really. I don't mind carrying it." Inuyasha began to pull a little bit harder. "Give it to me Kagome."  
  
"No.... Inuyasha! It's my.... Backpack!"  
  
"Well... It's too heavy... For a human!"  
  
"Well... You're going to be one... tonight!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome's bag one more hard tug, and all of her medicines fell out, and she fell on top of him.  
  
Kagome just lay there with her head in Inuyasha's chest, and he was wondering why she wasn't moving.  
  
"Uh Kagome..." Inuyasha began to blush, until he felt something on his stomach. He lifted her head up, and saw that her eyes were closed and she was grasping her stomach.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha removed her hands and the scent of blood immediately overcame him.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Inuyasha like a kid would if they had just done something bad.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whimpered. "I went to the doctor today.... I don't have time to explain what a doctor is, but it's very important that you listen to him... And he said... He said... I can't loose any more blood... For a very long time..... Or I'll die..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with shock, and fear. He immediately got up, ignoring the pain. He picked Kagome up, and grabbed a box that said 'Cures For Diseases and Old Remedies,' along with a roll of bandages. Everything else, he left behind.  
  
Inuyasha ran into the village like a bullet. He ran straight for Kaede's hut, and ran straight into her door, which was only made of sticks, twine, and hay.  
  
When he ran in, the only person in the hut was Kirara, and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha is... Kagome! You're back! Wait! Why isn't she moving?! Inuyasha! What have you done to Kagome!?" Shippo shrieked.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down slowly, and then hit Shippo on the head gruffly.  
  
"Do you think I would do something like this to Kagome?! Idiot!"  
  
Shippo held his head and whimpered.  
  
"Sorry," Shippo muttered.  
  
"Okay, now where's Kaede! Kagome's loosing blood fast!"  
  
"She's gone!" Shippo squeaked. "Her, Miroku, and Sango went to an elderly couples home to exterminate a small demon."  
  
"Well it's a fine time for them to do it! I knew I should have paid attention when Kaede dressed my wounds!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome with the bandages in his hand. He lifted Kagome's shirt up slightly to expose her bleeding stomach until-  
  
"Ewww! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be helping Kagome! Not stripping her! You act just like Miroku! You nasty, woman stripping- Ow!"  
  
"SHUTUP!" Inuyasha yelled. He glared at Shippo for a few more seconds, and then focused on Kagome again. She was now completely unconscious.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha gently wiped the blood away with his kimono, and began to wrap the bandages around Kagome's belly.  
  
'Why? Why does this have to happen to me?'  
  
Inuyasha noticed that the wound wasn't yellow or any other colors, so it must not have been infected.  
  
He leaned against the wall and pulled Kagome close to him so his hands were around her waist, and she was sitting on his lap.  
  
'I'm just doing this so no blood will come out,' Inuyasha thought to himself over, and over again. But as he slowly drifted asleep, he began to think otherwise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yah! Finished chapter1~ If you liked it, review. If you didn't, don't read it anymore, unless you want to. To Be Continued.... 


	2. Slumbering Under the Stars

Thank you JadesRose for the review and for letting me know that ridded is not a word. Well, I'll continue chapter 2. I'm not saying I don't own Inuyasha next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome walked back silently to the hut with Inuyasha. This time, it was Inuyasha thinking.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"After we get Kouga's jewel shards and fuse them together with the one's we have. What are you going to do?"  
  
The question was awkward and Kagome had not been expecting it.  
  
"I mean, are you going to go to your time and stay forever?"  
  
"Well, I mean. If there's no one here anymore, I probably won't come back. If Miroku becomes a wanderer again, or if Sango goes and re-builds a new village with Kirara and leaves. And if you become a demon and all you do is kill, than there would be no reason to stay."  
  
Inuyasha was slightly hurt by what she was saying.  
  
"Then you...you lied to me Kagome." Inuyasha said in a sad voice.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kagome... You might not have remembered, but a long time ago. You promised to stay by my side. No matter what I choose to do."  
  
"Are you that oblivious Inuyasha? Are you so worried about what you want that you don't even realize what you become when you transform into a demon?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Inuyasha, you become a killing machine and you kill until someone comes along and defeats you. Then you turn into your regular self again. But Inuyasha. If you use the jewel to become a demon, then you won't be able to turn into your regular self again. And then you will kill and kill until someone kills you. And while you're killing. You might just kill me. That's why if you become a demon, I won't argue with your decision, I'll stay by your side. But after you become demon, I'll have to go home and seal the well so you can't come in my time and kill there."  
  
For some reason. What Kagome said angered him. He would not become a killing machine. He would still be his regular self, and he would NEVER kill Kagome.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! I WOULD NOT BECOME A KILLING MACHINE! I WOULD NOT EVER DREAM OF KILLING YOU! AND NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!  
  
"AND ANYWAY! WHAT ABOUT SHIPPO?! WOULD YOU COME BACK FOR HIM?! OR JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE HERE WITH KAEDE!?"  
  
Inuyasha's words hit Kagome like a rock. He had his nerve to talk! He was the one who was going to leave! Not her!  
  
"How dare you!!!! You're the one who's going to end up leaving us!!! You're either going to kill us all with your demon blood or go to hell with Kikyo! And while I'm on the topic of that BITCH! I should have killed her! I had THREE, I REPEAT THREE, CHANCES TO KILL HER! I SAVED HER LIFE FROM A DEMON WHEN WE WERE TRAPPED IN A CAVE! I HEALED HER AFTER SHE FELL IN THAT RIVER OF LAVA! AND I SAVED HER COUNTLESS TIMES IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST NARAKU!!!! ACTUALLY MAKE THAT FOUR TIMES! SHE LIVES OFF OF MY SOUL!! IF NOT FOR ME SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT KIKYO!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER! THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE EITHER! YOU'RE HER REINCARNATION! AND YOU'RE A LOUSY ONE AT THAT!"  
  
"I don't give a DAMN what you say! I am not Kikyo, and I never will be. She is nothing but a dead priestess who has no reason for life. I WILL kill her next time I see her! You know what?! FUCK IT! I'm leaving and sealing the well now! I HATE YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL! THAT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S SOUL YOU'VE KILLED.I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN IN HELL WITH KIKYO!!" Kagome ran to the hut crying so badly she wished she could just disappear.  
  
"I hate him!"  
  
Inuyasha was just letting their fight play and replay through his head.  
  
'THREE, I REPEAT THREE TIMES I SAVED HER LIFE!' 'I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!' 'THAT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S SOUL YOU'VE DESTROYED!' 'I'M LEAVING AND SEALING THE WELL NOW!'  
  
What had he done? She had just been concerned about him. And she was... afraid. Afraid that he would be the one who left. The one who left HER alone. She just didn't want him to leave. To die. And now, now she's leaving. Forever. And she hated him.  
  
He had to stop her. He ran as fast as he could to the hut only to look through the hut and stop and watch her. She was saying good-bye to everyone.  
  
"Shippo," she whispered. "I know you can't hear me, but please forgive me for leaving you. And Shippo, please don't leave Inuyasha alone." Kagome kissed the little Kitsune, which made Inuyasha twitch.  
  
"Good bye amorous monk, Miroku. Please find some women to call your own, and stop groping woman." Kagome pat his shoulder and turned around and looked at Sango.  
  
"Sango, please forgive me. I love you like a sister and I hope you can re-build your village."  
  
"And Inuyasha...." Inuyasha was about to step out because he thought she had discovered him but stood still when she kept talking. "Inuyasha. Please be safe, and protect little Shippo. Please understand that I didn't mean what I said and please, just be happy with whatever path you choose. I don't hate you. I..." Kagome was cut short because Shippo started to stir.  
  
"Oh well, looks like I got to go." Kagome looked back at her friends one more time before she left forever. "Good bye." Kagome walked out of the hut and sobbed on her way to the well. She couldn't stay. Not after what SHE said.  
  
Inuyasha started to follow her and called her name.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. It...it looked like he had been crying. But that's not possible. Inuyasha would never cry. Especially over her.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm leaving ok! You don't have to rush me!" Kagome turned around and started to run to the well. Inuyasha followed her, but she yelled, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Leave me alone!" Kagome ran to the well and set the jewel shards down next to it.  
  
'Now you can be happy Inuyasha.' And with those last words, she jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the well, but alas, it was too late. Kagome. She was gone. Forever! Inuyasha leaned against the well and cried. He cried and cried like a small child. Or, like he did WHEN he was a small child. He said terrible things to Kagome. Comparing her to Kikyo. And telling her she was not anything. Just a reincarnation. Having no purpose. And now THAT reincarnation was gone. No, she wasn't a reincarnation, she was Kagome. His Kagome. And now, now she was gone, forever.  
  
And the feeling he had just then was like what he and Kagome had been talking about earlier. Regrets. He felt like he was dead just then. And he felt like he had died with regrets.  
  
"KAGOME!" 


	3. A New Friend, or a New Enemy?

I do not own Inuyasha. Why do you keep asking?!  
  
Chapter3  
  
A new friend, or a new enemy?  
  
The sun slowly rised over the horizon, and Kagome felt the sun's warm rays shining down on her. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she... was not in Inuyasha's arms any longer. She was bundled up in his kimono against a tree.  
  
"I guess it was just because he was human," Kagome said sadly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree above her, and landed right next to her. Appearing to be half-demon again. "You slept late today."  
  
"That's because I was sleeping good," Kagome muttered. She handed Inuyasha his kimono, and helped herself up.  
  
"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked, taking his kimono from Kagome.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said, turning into her usual kind, and happy self once more.  
  
"Fine then, let's go back to the village. Miroku and the others are probably worried."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked back to the village, Kikyo and Kagura's scent covering the whole area.  
  
"So, they've been through here too huh?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
They made their way to the village and entered Kaede's hut. Shippo was asleep; apparently he had stayed up all night. Sango was nowhere to be found, and Kirara was sitting next to the door, while Miroku sat against the wall with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Where were you two yesterday?" Miroku asked awkwardly. "You were gone all night. We were worried."  
  
Miroku's serious face turned into a silly one after that and he said, "What were you two doing? Leaving in the late evening and not coming back until almost noon. Makes me wonder-"  
  
Kagome hit Miroku as hard as she could with her hand, and he immediately fell down.  
  
"You are the biggest PERVERT I have ever seen in my life!" Kagome screamed. "Where's Sango!?"  
  
She glared at Miroku as he smiled and said in a silly voice, "Hot Springs..."  
  
Kagome turned and grabbed her smaller, back up backpack from the corner of the hut.  
  
"Kirara." Kagome bent down and began to pet the beautiful cat demon. "Do you mind escorting me to where Sango is?"  
  
Kirara purred, and began to walk out the door.  
  
"See ya Inuyasha! Bye monk!" Kagome yelled over her back, having less kindness in her voice as she yelled "monk."  
  
Kagome completely disappeared from the village with Kirara, and Inuyasha went back inside of the hut.  
  
"Is she gone?" Inuyasha turned to see Shippo, lying awake in Kagome's sheets.  
  
"Huh? Were you awake?"  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
"I just hate to see Kagome when she's angry. She scares me."  
  
Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"She scares everybody when she's angry, doesn't she Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku cringed.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are covered in blood. Why don't we head down to the hot springs to clean our selves off?"  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha shook his head. "If you go down there, you'll be an even bigger fool than I thought you were."  
  
"Huh..." Miroku sighed. "Such beautiful women."  
  
"Oh brother," Shippo rolled his eyes, and grasped his little head. "Miroku. Next time you get her that angry, warn me please."  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
"Fine then monk. We can bathe in the river. But I have to do something right after that, so we won't be down there all day, okay?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Good. Come on Shippo."  
  
Miroku got up, and walked to the door.  
  
"I still think a bath in the hot springs would have been better."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo left the hut, Kaede being absent that day. She was helping the villagers in the fields. There was a lot of commotion that morning anyway, and Kaede wouldn't want to have been there that morning.  
  
"He's so handsome!!" they heard a villager yell.  
  
"Will you marry me!?" "I LOVE YOU!!" "He's gorgeous!" "I wish he were mine!"  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo stopped as they saw almost every woman in the village standing outside of their huts, with their husbands in front of them.  
  
"What the....."  
  
Shippo ran over to one of the village woman, and tugged on her kimono.  
  
"Hey lady, excuse me. What's going on here?"  
  
Instead of the woman answering, she ignored him, while her husband looked down at him and said, "It's that man right there! He's somehow attracted all of the women in the entire village. Even the wedded women," he said angrily, referring to his wife.  
  
"Come... On..." the man pulled his wife into their hut, where loud shouts could be heard. Shippo had a puzzled look on his face, but then ran over to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"So what's all the commotion about?" Inuyasha asked leaning down toward Shippo.  
  
"Yes, tell us Shippo. Is there a princess coming into our village?" Miroku asked drooling.  
  
"Clean yourself up Miroku!" Shippo yelled, bonking him on the head.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, the villager said that there's a new man in the village, and he's attracting all of the women in the village. Including the women who are already married." Shippo looked at Miroku and smiled. "Looks like you'll be having some competition from now on."  
  
"Sounds like a demon," Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsuiga.  
  
The trio moved to the source of the commotion, and found a man, standing in the middle of the path, with a blue cloth around his neck, and a red one around his left wrist. The man wore a navy blue haori, close to Inuyasha's, and loose, navy blue pants that cut off at his chins.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the man who had been the source of all the village women's strange behavior.  
  
"Grrrr. What do you want?!"  
  
"Are you Inuyasha?" the man known as Ukaran asked politely.  
  
"Who wants to know!?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I, Ukaran, of the village Arugak, have come seeking help from you."  
  
"And? What do you want Ukaran of whatever!?" Inuyasha sniffed the air, and paused. 'Hmm. I can't smell any demon on him. Who is he?'  
  
"I, Inuyasha have just been apart of a tragedy. My entire village has just been destroyed by a demon named... Naraku. I was the only survivor while my comrades, and family were killed. It... It was the day of my wedding as well."  
  
"What do you want ME to do about it!?" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't care. Many of them had suffered because of Naraku. Why was he so special?  
  
"I have heard rumors that you lived in this village, with a monk, a demon exterminator, and a beautiful young miko-"  
  
"Her name's Kagome, and you'll stay away from her if you know what's good for ya!" Inuyasha growled. Ukaran took a step back and smiled. "Trust me. I just lost my own lover, and I would never dream of taking yours."  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at Ukaran. 'Lover?'  
  
"Anyway, I heard that all of you travel around Japan, battling demons, and such to get the Shikon jewel shards before the demon Naraku does, and.... I wish to... I wish to......"  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"I wish to join your group! Oh please! I will not be a burden on you. I can fight well, and I do wish to avenge my people! Please Inuyasha! I beg of you!" Ukaran knelt down on one knee while all the other village women began to weep.  
  
"It's so sad," one said. "How romantic!" "He's more than just a half- breed if he says no!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around, and then back at Miroku.  
  
"It would not hurt Inuyasha. Especially if he is as good as he says he is. I mean, he IS the only survivor of a village NARAKU demolished. Think about it. He might be quite useful."  
  
Inuyasha was about to respond when he saw Kagome and Sango entering the village.  
  
"Lady Kagome and Sango are back!" Miroku said, running over to them. Shippo ran along with him, but Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
"I see your women have returned. Shall we go greet them and give them the great news?"  
  
"What great news!? You haven't been excepted yet!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Ukaran completely ignored Inuyasha and walked straight toward Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome whispered as she saw Ukaran coming toward them. "Who is he? I don't think I've ever seen him in the village before."  
  
"He is Ukaran. A man who has just recently lost his entire village and family to Naraku. He has asked to join us on our journey to find Naraku, but I don't think Inuyasha will allow him too. I agree with Inuyasha though. The man has a strange aura. He has attracted every woman in the village. What do you think Sango?"  
  
Kagome and Miroku looked at Sango and both of them were surprised. Sango's face was in a complete trans, and she was... drooling.  
  
"S- Sango?" Kagome waved her hand in front of Sango's face, but she didn't move.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango immediately looked at Miroku with a serious look on her face. "You must let this man join our journey!"  
  
Miroku was completely dumbstruck.  
  
"What?" he asked blankly. Sango grabbed Miroku by his robes and whispered, "If he does not join us, I will leave."  
  
Miroku and Kagome gasped as Sango threw him to the ground.  
  
"Sango! What's your problem!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked at Kagome and said, "This man, is... Wonderful and..... and gorgeous. We must let him join us."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango and was about to respond, when Ukaran and Inuyasha approached them.  
  
"I am Ukaran. Hopefully, Miroku has told you about me and that I will be joining your group."  
  
"What?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha in shock, but could tell from his expression that he had not agreed to that.  
  
Ukaran stuck his hand out to shake Sango's hand and she proudly grabbed his hand. He then turned to shake Kagome's but she would not touch him.  
  
'He has... The strangest aura I've ever felt before.'  
  
Ukaran seemed to be extremely puzzled when Kagome didn't shake his hand and he stepped back, feeling extremely uncomfortable.  
  
'Why.... Why did she not shake with me? Is it that she can... somehow see through my spell. Like... Like Kikyo!'  
  
"Kagome!" Sango lightly nudged her friend. "Don't be rude!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry." Inuyasha smiled as he noticed that Kagome was not finding any interest in the man like the other idiotic women in the village.  
  
"So! Shall we start looking!?" Ukaran said awkwardly.  
  
"Um, no. We are recovering from a battle we had not to long ago with Naraku. We don't have enough strength right now," Miroku said with a little annoyance in his voice. The man just got here and now he was telling them what to do.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Sango. You and Shippo show Ukaran around. I have to take care of some business with Miroku and Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha began to walk away with Miroku right behind him.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Kagome took one more look at Sango and then yelled, "Coming!"  
  
Ukaran watched Inuyasha and the others leave and then looked at Sango.  
  
"I take it... He does not like me much."  
  
"You must forgive Inuyasha. He doesn't take to anyone right away."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha sat down on a large rock, while Miroku sat on the ground next to him.  
  
"I don't like that guy. We can't trust him."  
  
"I agree," Miroku said, nodding his head.  
  
"He... He reminds me of... Of Naraku," Kagome whispered.  
  
"He's attracted every woman in the village," Miroku said angrily. "Even Sango!"  
  
"You're just mad because now you can't hit on them," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"It's not just that. I think he has some kind of spell on him that attracts women to him. Everyone knows that if you are liked by women, then you are liked by all."  
  
"Then why wasn't Kagome attracted to him?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
Miroku eyed Kagome suspiciously. Kagome glared daggers at him.  
  
"Maybe it was because of my miko powers," Kagome suggested.  
  
"You could be right," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking their own thoughts about the stranger.  
  
The silence was broken however, when a soul collector flew by.  
  
'Kikyo........'  
  
Kagome watched the soul collector disappear, and then looked at Inuyasha. She hung her head when she saw his expression. He was happy.  
  
'...Inuyasha...... You'll still go to her after what she did to me?' Kagome touched the wound on her stomach and cringed.  
  
Inuyasha began to follow the soul collector, but stopped and turned to see Miroku shaking his head, and Kagome hanging her head. He couldn't help but feel sadness go through him as he could only imagine what kind of thoughts were going through her head. He immediately ran to her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"Kagome! I have to go! I have to explain to Kikyo that I'm not going to hell with her! I'll be right back! I promise!" Inuyasha held her chin and tried to pull her head up, but she snatched her head out of his hands.  
  
"Go," she said solemnly. Inuyasha looked at her sadly. 'Why won't you believe me?'  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome's yells and held her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. "I promise I'll be back and Kikyo will never bother us again. Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Get... off of me!" Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she finally put her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please... Please come back!" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha held her and said, "I will. I promise."  
  
He then let her go slowly, not wanting to leave her and began to run to the area Kikyo's soul collector went toward.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome and smiled. "Inuyasha... He will be back. I give you my word." Miroku then hugged Kagome in a comforting way, not groping her, or harassing her in any way.  
  
"I... I hope you're right." 


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha's Special Night at t...

I don't own Inuyasha. If you didn't know that.......  
  
Chapter4  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's Special Night at the River  
  
Sango walked into Kaede's hut with Shippo, and Ukaran right behind her.  
  
"And this is the hut we stay in when we come to this village. We must come to this village anyways, because Kagome must come home sometimes," Sango explained.  
  
"So Kagome lives in this village?" Ukaran asked curiously.  
  
"No," Sango said shaking her head. "Kagome does not even live in this ti..."  
  
"Sango!" Shippo interrupted. Sango looked down to see Shippo shaking his head.  
  
'You're talking too much,' Shippo though angrily.  
  
"Uh, ignore the little Kitsune!" Ukaran said quickly. "What were you saying about Kagome not living here?"  
  
Sango gave Shippo a strange look. Him and Kirara were acting extremely strange. Even Kirara was acting weird. Kirara was acting too weird. Sango couldn't stop Kirara from hissing at Ukaran. So she had to put Kirara out.  
  
Sango was about to continue when Shippo yelled, "SANGO!"  
  
"What is it Shippo?! Do you want me to put you out too?!"  
  
"You CAN'T! It's not your hut! AND, you shouldn't be telling total strangers about Kagome and the..."  
  
"And the what?" Ukaran asked suspiciously.  
  
"You know what I think? I think you ask too many questions!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"That's it! Shippo! You are being rude! Just wait until Kagome gets back! Ukaran, Kagome travels through..."  
  
"Aye Sango. I don't think you should be telling complete strangers about Kagome." Kaede stepped into her hut with sweat all over her face and she held a large basket on her head with herbs in it.  
  
"Oh, Lady Kaede! You are back. Did your day go well in the fields?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why, yes it did. Until most of the villagers left, yelling about a giant cat demon flying toward me. That left me to do the rest of the fields by myself." Kirara appeared from inside of Kaede's basket and meowed.  
  
"Oh, I am truly sorry about that, Kaede. Kirara was misbehaving and I had to put her out. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"So, you are Lady Kaede?" Ukaran asked, staring at Kaede. Kaede glanced at him, but then went back to setting her herbs down.  
  
"Aye, that I am."  
  
'What?! She is not fazed by my spell either. But that's impossible! That's the second person today!'  
  
"I suggest you stop it, Ukaran is it? It is rude to stare."  
  
Ukaran jumped, but then took his gaze somewhere else.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you wear the priestess uniform. I couldn't help but stare as it brings out the youth in you."  
  
"I am nearly sixty years old. I do not need some young man staring at me in such a manner," Kaede said harshly. "My older sister wore this when she lived in this village."  
  
"May I ask who your sister is?" Ukaran asked politely.  
  
"You may not. But seeing as you already have, I might as well answer you. My sister Kikyo, wore the priestess uniform. Seeing as she does not live here anymore, I have become head priestess of the village."  
  
Shippo and Kirara sat behind Kaede, happy that someone believed them about this strange man.  
  
"I guess we should sit and wait for Kagome and the others to return," Kaede said, sitting down on a soft pillow.  
  
'So, she is Kikyo's younger sibling. Too bad she could not conserve her youth like Kikyo did. But that other girl... Kagome. She must be Kaede's off spring or something. This should seem to be most pleasing.'  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha walked through a large bush, as he continued to follow Kikyo's soul collector. He had been gone for twenty minutes and he was about to give up. The soul collector suddenly stopped behind a large tree though and Kikyo then suddenly appeared.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"It seems you gawk at me every time we meet," Kikyo laughed. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"I think it's time we begin to plan the day you go to hell with me Inuyasha. The battle with Naraku shall begin soon, and we must be ready when it's over. I think the day after we defeat Naraku together shall do, or maybe..."  
  
"You mean like the last battle when you helped me try to defeat Naraku," Inuyasha said angrily. "Or last night when you tried to help me by spying on me and Kagome."  
  
"What?" Kikyo asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I know you were there that night. When I turned human and when I slept in the forest with Kagome. You AND Kagura."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"What is it Kikyo? Are you speechless for the first time in your life? Why is that? Because you have no excuse?"  
  
"I never have excuses!" Kikyo yelled. "You are the one with excuses all of the time! I'm trying to protect that girl! You feel her mind with silly thoughts that you will be with her forever! Just like me! But how long?! How long until you leave her, or she is killed by Naraku?! How long until she haves to leave you!?"  
  
The entire forest seemed to be silent at her words. Kagome.. She wouldn't leave him... Would she? Would he be able to protect her forever?  
  
"It seems that you are the speechless one this time Inuyasha."  
  
"No," Inuyasha laughed. "I'm just trying to think of a way to tell you that I'm not going to hell with you without making you too mad."  
  
"You're a fool! You owe me your life! You betrayed me!"  
  
"No! I did not betray you! I did not even try to attempt to kill you! But you! You pinned me to trees and filled my head with thoughts of being happy and of being accepted. How? By changing into a human. Kagome! She likes me for who I am! You put me under a spell for fifty years! Just because of some stupid demon!!"  
  
The ground seemed to rise along with Inuyasha's anger.  
  
"I never touched you Kikyo! And for that, I owe you my life?! Kagome has saved me many times and I have saved her! I have hurt her more times than I can count by coming to see you! I'm tired of hurting her! I love her too much to keep..."  
  
Inuyasha froze as he realized what he said. 'I love her too much...'  
  
Kikyo's eyes began to water as she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"How dare you! You betray me and then tell me you love someone else! It is obvious that as long as that girl lives, your heart is with her, but if she is dead, your heart will be mine! That girl must die!" Kikyo then disappeared instantly, startling Inuyasha by her words.  
  
'But if she is dead...' 'That girl must die!'  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "That means Kikyo is going to try and kill Kagome!" Inuyasha ran back toward the village as fast as he could, ignoring his wound, which he could feel rip open. He was too occupied by his own thoughts.  
  
'I love her too much...'  
  
Had he really said that? Had he, Inuyasha, really said that he loved Kagome? Inuyasha blushed as he thought about it. He could never tell Kagome that though. Unless... unless she felt the same way too...  
  
* * *  
  
It was dark by the time Kagome and Miroku walked through the village back to Kaede's hut. They were both thinking about Ukaran and Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha is okay?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"I'm sure Inuyasha is fine. He would never let anyone drag him anywhere he didn't want to go," Miroku chuckled.  
  
"But... But what if he lets her take him... Then, then he'll be gone."  
  
Kagome's eyes watered at the thought of Inuyasha being gone from her life forever.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku stopped and appeared to be thinking.  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
"I think we should wait here until Inuyasha gets back. That Ukaran is not the most comfortable person to hang around."  
  
"I think so too. His aura... It's just the most puzzling thing about him. Inuyasha says he can't smell or since any demon on him, yet his aura has demon written all over it. I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
"His aura is that of a human, as well as a demon's. But it is not like Inuyasha's at all," Miroku explained.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I don't feel at all comfortable around him..."  
  
"So you need Inuyasha around to feel at ease and safe."  
  
"Well yeah......... Hey!"  
  
Miroku laughed as Kagome's face turned beet red.  
  
"Miroku!" She paused. "I guess you're right..."  
  
"I knew it! You love him! So, what did the two of you do last night in the forest?"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Kagome began to chase Miroku around, but stopped as she sinced someone.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha watching the two of them on top of a hut.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome ran over to the hut but that's as far as she could go.  
  
"Come down here!" Kagome ordered in a happy tune. Inuyasha jumped down in front of Kagome.  
  
"It's about time you got back," Kagome said happily hugging him tightly. Inuyasha stepped back and cringed.  
  
"... Inuyasha...."  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Miroku ran over to them and gasped as Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha revealing blood on her shirt and hand.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"Just running around. Kikyo said she would kill you since I wouldn't go to hell with her. So I rushed back here as fast as I could," Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome said softly. "Can you please go get some bandages and meet us by the river please. Please don't tell the others though. Sango is acting a little too strange for me."  
  
Miroku nodded and then ran off toward the hut. Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and helped him walk.  
  
"Inuyasha. You could've just walked back you know."  
  
"But if... Kikyo came here... I wouldn't be able to protect you. And I would've missed the beating you were going to give Miroku," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to wash my shirt and yours," Kagome said referring to her bloody shirt.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"I don't mind. I have a dozen more at home."  
  
"That's only twelve isn't it?"  
  
"You've been reading my books again haven't you?"  
  
"A little bit..."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha made it slowly to the river, the water glistening from the reflection of the moon.  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha sit down next to the river and began to help him take off his haori and undershirt. The water seemed to reflect off of Kagome's face and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"What?" Kagome blushed as she began to wipe the blood off of Inuyasha's chest, and noticed that he was staring at her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just...."  
  
Kagome ripped off both of the sleeves of her shirt up to her shoulders and wrapped them around Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"It should stay until Miroku gets here," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's stuff and walking over to the river.  
  
"I can do that," Inuyasha said, crawling over to Kagome. Kagome dipped his clothes into the cold water and began to scrub them. Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and said, "I said I can do it."  
  
Kagome pulled a little on his clothes. "Inuyasha. You're injured. You can't clean these. I'll do it."  
  
Inuyasha pulled a little harder this time. "Just because I have a wound doesn't mean I'm useless."  
  
"I... Never said you were useless!" Kagome yanked the clothes out of Inuyasha's hand, but she pulled a little too hard and fell back in the river.  
  
"Ahhhh! It's so cold!" Kagome screamed. She tried to get up, but Inuyasha was in front of her like lightning.  
  
"I think you should just sit there and let your clothes get clean," Inuyasha said playfully. Kagome glared at him, but then smiled.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome and he howled out in laughter.  
  
"You should of known that if you sat me I'd just fall on top of you!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"You probably liked it too," Kagome muttered.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha froze, the cold river water running over his back.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha melted under Kagome's stare.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha slowly bent down closer to Kagome's face, her eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky. There faces got closer and closer, until their noses met. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's warm breath on his mouth, although the river was freezing cold.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome I'm back! Hey! Where'd they... There you two are! HUH!!"  
  
Inuyasha shot up like a rocket, while Kagome jumped up and gasped.  
  
"Um, uh thanks Miroku!" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, took you long enough!" Inuyasha yelled, his entire face red.  
  
"Well... I'm glad I came when I did or those bandages would have fallen off by now," Miroku laughed, pointing to the sleeves that served for bandages around Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's blushed deepened, if that were possible, and Miroku threw Kagome the roll of bandages.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," Miroku suggested. "Or maybe I should stay. Who knows what you two would do if I weren't here."  
  
Inuyasha growled and gave Miroku a death glare.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Miroku squeaked, "I'll meet you two at the hut!" and ran off.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched Miroku leave and then turned to each other.  
  
"Can you believe him?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the ground  
  
"Miroku is the world's biggest perv," Kagome said, tying the bandages around Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
She clasped her hands together when she was done and smiled.  
  
"Yah! Finished! Come on, let's get back to the hut. I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Do you think that Ukaran guy can be trusted?" Inuyasha asked seriously.  
  
Kagome's happy expression turned into a sad one as she remembered Ukaran was there.  
  
"I... I think... I'm afraid of him for some reason," Kagome stuttered.  
  
"What? Did he do something to you?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"No, no. It's not that. He just reminds me of... Naraku in some way. He just scares me. His and Naraku's aura are identical, but also so different. I can't tell what he is. It's like, if you don't love him, you hate him."  
  
"Hmmm. I didn't smell any demon on him, but....  
  
"Let's just go. If we're around him, maybe we can figure it out," Inuyasha continued. Kagome put her arms around herself to keep warm since she had no sleeves that night.  
  
"I promise Kagome, I won't let him do anything to you," Inuyasha said, picking up his wet clothes.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk back to the village. Inuyasha stopped as the wind blew in their direction and he smelt something faint.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha began to walk again and said, "Nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
Deeper into the forest, where it was completely dark at this time of night, and when demons liked to creep in the forest... There was a woman, watching Inuyasha and Kagome, despite the distance from her to the river.  
  
"Damn you Inuyasha. I promise you shall be mine. You were so close to......"  
  
And with that, the woman disappeared into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha thought about their night at the river as they walked back to the hut.  
  
'Inuyasha almost...'  
  
'I almost.... Damn you monk!'  
  
They were just entering the village when Miroku and the others attacked them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.  
  
'Oh Kami Miroku! Did you go off and tell them already!?'  
  
"No Inuyasha! I know what you're thinking, but it's not that! We were just told that an entire village was slaughtered by a demon for the jewel shards!"  
  
"And it's close by!"  
  
"We must take advantage of this opportunity!" Ukaran yelled.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Fine then, let's go. We'll leave in the morning." 


	5. Our First Kiss, and Maybe Our Last

Chapter5  
  
Our First Kiss, and Maybe our last  
  
Inuyasha and the others slowly walked back to the hut. Kagome at Inuyasha's side, Miroku behind them. Sango at Ukaran's side. Shippo and Kirara behind then.  
  
'We have to get that jewel shard before Naraku does!' Inuyasha thought. 'If he gets to it first, he will be even more powerful.'  
  
They all walked into the hut, Kaede's snores could be heard from the back room.  
  
"So we shall rest here until morning?" Ukaran asked. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Got a problem with that?!"  
  
"Not at all. Just curious."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he went to sit in the darkest corner of the hut, Kagome right behind him.  
  
'I can smell fear all over her,' Inuyasha thought puzzled. 'She really is scared of this guy.'  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Kagome put her head on his shoulders.  
  
'Ummm.'  
  
'Inuyasha... Please don't leave me now... Please.'  
  
Kagome awoke that morning, outside? She looked around and saw that she was sitting against the hut and Inuyasha was standing near by.  
  
"So you're finally awake," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome up.  
  
"Um, yeah. Where is everybody?"  
  
"Inside. You said you didn't want to be left alone with that guy, so I brought you outside with me."  
  
"Oh, thanks!"  
  
Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Ukaran all stepped out of the hut with their things. Sango had her boomerang, Miroku his staff, Shippo his......... Ukaran his.........  
  
"Hey Ukaran! Where's your stuff?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
  
"I have no belongings. They were all destroyed in the fire."  
  
"Whatever. Come on everybody, we're in a rush. We need to get to that village before Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha knelt down for Kagome to climb on his back, but she refused.  
  
"Inuyasha. You're wound is just going to open right back up. Sango and the others can take Kirara. I have my bike."  
  
"I hate your bike. Remember what happened last time I rode it?"  
  
"Um, uh... No! So come on!" Kagome grabbed her bike and Inuyasha jumped on the back, while Sango and the others boarded Kirara. Ukaran, however, had a bit of trouble.  
  
"Hold... Still! Quit moving damn it! Hey! Whoa, whoa, owww!" Ukaran landed right on his back and Kirara purred lightly.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango helped Ukaran up and onto Kirara who had trouble trying to get him off when Sango was helping.  
  
"Don't move Kirara! Or else!" Miroku and the others jumped on with ease. Sango's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"How come you didn't move when they tried to get on?"  
  
"Well Sango, you did tell Kirara not to move," Miroku said with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Huh!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha rolled down low, as Sango and the others flew up high. The breeze was nice to Kagome, but Inuyasha thought they were going to slow.  
  
"Kagome. How do you speed this thing up? If I were running, we would be there by now," Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I'm keeping up with Kirara aren't I? Well then what's the problem? Do you want your cut to rip open again?"  
  
"We'd be able to go to another river," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What?" Kagome's eyes widened and her voice was stuck in her throat.  
  
Inuyasha was about to respond when Sango yelled down to them.  
  
"I see a village coming up. Get ready!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha what he meant earlier, but they hit a rock, and went crashing into the ground.  
  
"Ow, my head!" Kagome grasped her head and cringed.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright!?" Inuyasha ran over to her, but she just sat there.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome was about to get up and grab her bike, but stopped as she realized they were already in the village.  
  
"This is the village?" Kagome asked surprised. It didn't look like someone had slaughtered the village. It didn't even look like someone had touched the village. It was teaming with life.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kirara landed right next to Inuyasha and Kagome and everyone got off.  
  
"This place hasn't been destroyed! It hasn't even been touched!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Maybe we should go ask the leader of the village," suggested Sango.  
  
Kirara transformed into a kitten again and Kagome grabbed her bike.  
  
"Kagome. That is the last time I get on your stupid bike!"  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha."  
  
The group walked to the largest hut they saw, which was presumably the leaders hut.  
  
Kagome knocked on the door lightly and the door immediately swung open.  
  
"Master!! Oh wait. You're not Master Ankaru! Leave commoners!" the woman who answered the door began to close it, but Kagome stuck her foot in the door.  
  
"Wait! Please! We heard that your village was destroyed by a demon! So we came all the way from our village to try and help yours! But it hasn't been destroyed at all. Can you tell us what is going on?"  
  
"OH! You're strangers! Our master's number one rule is help strangers. The sooner they leave the better. Now what is it that troubles you?"  
  
"We heard there are jewel shards in this village! Is that true?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well, you're in great danger if you keep them! You will be attacked by demons!" Sango interrupted, remembering what had happened to her own village.  
  
"Our lord, and master found the shards just recently and said they were great treasures. I'm not sure if he would want you to take them. I guess you all may stay until the lord gets back. You all could protect us from any demon that would try and attack us."  
  
Everyone smiled and walked inside, but the woman screamed as Inuyasha tried to walk in.  
  
"Ahh! Demon!" Everyone turned around to see the lady get in some fighting position and Inuyasha looking extremely clueless.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome ran over in front of Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha's not a demon! Well, he is half, but that really doesn't matter! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
  
The lady glared at Inuyasha and said, "Lord Ankaru does not allow any breed of demon in his palace! I'm sorry but you'll have to seek refuge somewhere where a half-breed belongs. In a hole or something!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Please! Inuyasha would never do anything to anyone! Please let him join us!"  
  
"Forget it Kagome. This place stinks anyway. That lady smells of cow dung and flies. I didn't want to be around her anyway."  
  
Inuyasha turned and began to walk away. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha and then glared at the lady.  
  
"You are a... a... a heartless ass who needs to go drowned in a lake!! Sango, I'm going to go find somewhere else to sleep!" And with that, Kagome turned and walked off toward Inuyasha fuming.  
  
"Did you know Kagome said those kind of words?" Miroku asked blankly.  
  
"No idea," Sango said in the same tone.  
  
Kagome finally caught up with Inuyasha and began to walk along with him. He didn't seem to notice her though.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, which made him jump.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I wasn't going to just let her get away with that," Kagome said sheepishly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, but you didn't have to try and take up for me. I can take up for myself."  
  
"Yeah, I know Inuyasha. She just needed a little reality check though."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked past all of the huts and through the village.  
  
"So Inuyasha. Where do you want to sleep at tonight? I found my bag, but most of my other stuff was gone, thanks to you. I still have two sleeping bags though."  
  
"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome could tell he was still caught up on what that lady had said.  
  
"Inuyasha... Are you still thinking about what that lady said?" Kagome asked sympathetically.  
  
"No," he lied.  
  
"Who cares what she says. What does she know? You're the nicest and gentlest person I know. Including humans and demons," Kagome said rubbing one of his fluffy ears.  
  
Inuyasha got a little bit happier at this.  
  
"I don't care what that human says. It's just that. Back then, before I ever came to Kaede's village... I probably would have killed her..."  
  
Kagome frowned. "You'd never kill anybody. No matter how much you came to believe it."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped right outside of the village and sat down. Kagome began to unroll their sleeping bags and pull things out of her bag.  
  
"I have some ramen," Kagome offered.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Kagome walked over to him and put her heand on his forehead.  
  
"YOU'RE not hungry? INUYASHA? Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha smiled and slapped her hand away playfully.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Are you going to sleep in your sleeping bag?"  
  
"No, I'll just sleep in a tree."  
  
"Inuyasha... You can sleep in my sleeping bag. That's why I brought it."  
  
"I guess I'll use it."  
  
Kagome smiled and walked over to her sleeping bag.  
  
"Huh. I think I'm starting to like sleeping outside," Kagome laughed.  
  
"You get used to it," Inuyasha said, lying on his sleeping bag next to Kagome's.  
  
"It's really relaxing. The wind blowing in your face. The birds singing in the trees."  
  
"And the people you are outside with."  
  
Kagome turned on her side and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha turned on his side and stared back at Kagome.  
  
"I mean..." Inuyasha said, getting closer to Kagome's face. "That... It's even better outside... When you're outside with someone you like..."  
  
Their noses touched and Inuyasha got that warm feeling inside of him again when he felt Kagome's warm breath on his lips. He moved closer and their lips touched. First it was just a peck, but Inuyasha deepened the kiss when Kagome opened her mouth and his tongue went darting into her mouth. Kagome moaned in pleasure.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as Inuyasha moved his arms to her waist and he began to rub her sides. Kagome's hands went to his back and she began to caress his back. Inuyasha broke the kiss and stared at Kagome with want in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome........."  
  
Kagome stared at him and then captured his lips. He growled as Kagome began to rub his ears.  
  
"Kagome....... We have to... stop..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the sleeve of Kagome's and pulled gently.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
A strong wind blew and the scent of dirt, and ashes caught Inuyasha's nose.  
  
'Kikyo!! Are you following me or something!?'  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and he tensed.  
  
'If I go to see what she wants, she might try and hurt Kagome,' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in surprise. Why did he just stop all of a sudden? Then something hit her. Kikyo! That's the only reason Inuyasha would turn so tense all of a sudden!  
  
"......Inuyasha......."  
  
Inuyasha immediately forgot about Kikyo and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Uh... Kagome, I..."  
  
"It's all right Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'm... Sorry. I told her... But she wouldn't listen."  
  
Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's face and their foreheads touched. "It's okay Inuyasha... I understand."  
  
She was referring to Hojo when she said that. Hojo was just too dense to understand that she didn't like him, because she was in love with someone else.  
  
"Go see her Inuyasha..."  
  
"No! I can't. I.... I don't want to see her. She might... She might try to hurt you if I leave... Maybe it's trap!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and hugged her.  
  
"Kagome... I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."  
  
"Inuyasha... You can't always be there for me. Go to her... Please..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome with sadness written all over his face.  
  
"I'll be right back, I swear!" and with that, Inuyasha vanished into the forest.  
  
As soon as Kagome was sure Inuyasha was out of earshot, she layed her head in her hands and silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
'I know... I told him to go... But it still hurts when he does...' Kagome whimpered.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome's face brightened as she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Inuyasha!?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see... Ukaran.  
  
"Huh? Wh- what are you... Doing out here?" Kagome asked, backing up slightly.  
  
"Come with me..." Ukaran began to walk in the opposite direction Inuyasha had run off to, but Kagome didn't move.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled gruffly.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
Ukaran grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled Kagome so they were face to face. He smiled as he felt her shiver. His light green eyes reflected off of the dipping sun, and Kagome froze as his head got closer to hers.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere special," he whispered. He moved closer to her, but Kagome turned her head.  
  
"Please don't. Leave me alone please..."  
  
Ukaran looked away and sighed.  
  
"I must take you somewhere. It is extremely important. I think it's a... a jewel shard..."  
  
"I don't care. I'm waiting for Inuyasha."  
  
Ukaran frowned and shook his head. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
Ukaran turned his hands into fist and hit Kagome in the stomach.  
  
"You are a... beautiful woman. Too bad my spell doesn't work on you."  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she wished she hadn't been so dense like many other people she knew. She wished she had paid more attention when they talked about backwards spelling in school. She wished most of all that she hadn't sent Inuyasha to see Kikyo. He was right. It was a trap. And Ukaran was part of it... She wished she would have known that Ukaran is also.... Naraku spelled backwards. 


	6. Two Full Demons and a Human Girl

Chapter6  
  
Two Full Demons and A Human Girl  
  
Inuyasha slowed down as he saw a familiar light in the clearing up ahead.  
  
'Kikyo... You better have a good reason for coming here!'  
  
Inuyasha walked into the clearing and saw Kikyo standing with her head hung.  
  
"Kikyo! What do you want now?!"  
  
Kikyo's head shot up and she had...... tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasha... How could you? This has been the worst thing you have ever done to me before..."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"How could you?! Touch Kagome like that!"  
  
"Kikyo! It's not my fault..... You need to move on! I told you I won't go to hell with you! Why are you spying on me anyway?!"  
  
Kikyo's expression turned into an emotionless one again.  
  
"Like I said Inuyasha... I will kill her when you are not with her! It proves that you still love me by coming here."  
  
"Huh? Kagome is just a little ways behind me! You can't beat me over there!"  
  
"Ah, yes. I can't, but Ukaran can."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he looked behind him. He could no longer smell, or was in earshot of Kagome. Inuyasha began to growl.  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked, showing his claws, and fangs.  
  
"You should have known that Ukaran was in on it. If you can sense me from just right here, how did you expect me to get to Kagome?  
  
"Oh yes, by the way Inuyasha. I would start looking for Kagome before her scent completely disappears. Ukaran has very rare and extraordinary demonic powers. He can hide his scent, as well as make it disappear. That's why Naraku chose him for an assistant. And for Ukaran's part of the deal, he can have anything he wants, except for the jewel shards. And what he wants, is Kagome."  
  
Kikyo gave off a slight chuckle of laughter as she saw Inuyasha's furious face. Inuyasha's growl deepened and he turned to leave.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a deadly voice. "If anything has happened to Kagome, I swear, I will send you to the depths of hell with my very hands."  
  
Inuyasha then disappeared into the night, heading for the spot in which he last saw Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was in a small room, with very sharp-ended chains everywhere.  
  
"Ow my stomach... Where am I?"  
  
Kagome looked around again and then remembered that Ukaran had done this. Kagome's blood began to boil.  
  
"UKARAN! NARAKU!"  
  
No sooner had she called his name, Ukaran appeared before her.  
  
"Yes, my lovely maiden. How may I help you?"  
  
"Grrr!" Kagome charged for Ukaran, but was immediately thrown back.  
  
"You didn't think I would just let you run wild did you? I have a very strong barrier around you so you can't escape to that worthless half- breed. It made my blood boil when I smelt him on you."  
  
"It made my blood boil when I saw your face!" Kagome screamed back, angry that this pathetic excuse for a demon would dare insult Inuyasha.  
  
Ukaran glared at Kagome and waved his hand in a small circle. The barrier around her immediately fell and he walked toward her.  
  
"I am Ukaran. One of the best demons in Japan. You will not disrespect me and get away with it!" Ukaran hit Kagome hard across the face and she went tumbling backward with a whimper.  
  
"Now... You are my woman and I expect you to act like it! It's a surprise that worthless thing hasn't found you yet, on account of how mad he was when he found out you were gone."  
  
But this time, when Ukaran insulted Inuyasha, Kagome said nothing. Ukaran smiled.  
  
"I'm pleased that you learn so quickly." Kagome glared at Ukaran. Ukaran grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Kagome is it? You are the finest woman I have ever seen. You should consider that an honor. Especially with the fact that the only person after you was that piece of half-breed shit Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome became very angry and spit in Ukaran's face.  
  
"He's half the demon you'll ever be!"  
  
Ukaran looked at Kagome with disgust and wiped off his face.  
  
"You disgust me." Ukaran struck Kagome across the face once more and she screamed out in pain. He quickly turned her over and jumped on top of her.  
  
"Maybe I should give the little dog shit a sign that tells him who he's messing with."  
  
Ukaran began to kiss Kagome all over her face, unable to kiss her lips and then on her neck. His hand slowly crept down to the collar of her shirt and he began to cut it.  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's enough!" both of them looked up to see Kagura and Kanna standing in the doorway. "Get off of her you pig!"  
  
Ukaran looked down at Kagome and smiled upon her.  
  
"Maybe next time, there won't be any interruptions," and with that, he got off of her and left.  
  
Kagome lay on the ground with a tear stained face.  
  
'He almost! He- he!' Kagome rolled over and began to sob, not knowing she wasn't alone.  
  
"I suggest next time he does that to you, you use your powers."  
  
Kagura stood in the doorway looking very angry.  
  
"I don't have any powers," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I did not know that. I wonder why Naraku is so afraid of you. Watch out girl. He is very dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't disobey him anymore."  
  
Kagura then disappeared and Kagome sat there starring at the place where Kagura once stood.  
  
'I........ I swear I'll kill him... If it's the last thing I do!'  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha paused jut outside of a castle, realizing Kagome's scent had ended.  
  
'Grrr! If you did anything to Kagome, I swear I'll kill you!'  
  
Inuyasha took off in a sprint toward the castle in front of him and jumped over the wall around it. Inuyasha sniffed the air and immediately said, "Naraku!"  
  
But Ukaran's scent was there too, as well as Kanna's and Kagura's. But Kagura's, and Kanna's scent was the same as Naraku's while Ukaran's was completely different. Maybe he wasn't an incarnation.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air once more and picked up Kagome's scent.  
  
'Kagome!' Inuyasha ran straight into the castle, not caring what dangers lay ahead. Kagome's scent lead through a long corridor, with a small room on the right.  
  
Inuyasha began to walk, but froze.  
  
'Maybe it's a trap. This is way too easy. They should know I'm here by now!'  
  
Inuyasha looked around, but decided not to follow his instincts. He ran down the hallway, Ukaran's scent getting even closer every step of the way, until he finally made it to the room.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sat against the wall, her head rising slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's face brightened and she forgot all about the barrier surrounding her. She ran to Inuyasha as fast as she could, but was knocked back to the wall.  
  
Two of the wounds on her face opened and she cringed.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha ran to her, but stopped when she outstretched her hand.  
  
"No Inuyasha... Stay back. You'll just be thrown back as well!" she whimpered.  
  
The fresh blood met Inuyasha's nose and he went wild.  
  
"Kagome! Is that blood from trying to get out, or did he hit you?!" Kagome hung her head and said, "Both."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went red for a moment, but then he turned back to his regular self. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, making sure not to touch the barrier.  
  
"Inuyasha......."  
  
Inuyasha smiled pitifully.  
  
"If I hadn't gone to see what Kikyo wanted, this would never of happened."  
  
"Don't be silly," Kagome said, crawling closer to the barrier. "You had to do what you had to do."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, but then frowned and began to growl as he sniffed Kagome. She smelt of tears, blood, and of... Ukaran.  
  
"Kagome. Did Ukaran... Did he..."  
  
"Almost," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glowed a bright red as he said, "Where is he?"  
  
"Right here!" Inuyasha turned around to see Ukaran standing behind him with a small grin on his face. "It's about time you realized I was here. What kind of half-breed are you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome screamed. "You're the one who hide behind women!"  
  
"Careful girl, that sharp tongue is what got you so many wounds, and gave me so much pleasure," Ukaran laughed.  
  
Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsuiga.  
  
"If I were you, I'd be the one to be careful."  
  
Ukaran laughed as Inuyasha began to swing at him with his blade.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! You couldn't hit a human with that kind of speed!"  
  
"Oh really..... Then why can't I hit you!" Inuyasha swung his sword extremely fast and made a small cut appear on Ukaran's face.  
  
"Ah, lucky shot half-breed."  
  
"Get him Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha stood still for a moment, Ukaran having no idea what he was up to.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Just watch and see." Inuyasha stood still for one more moment, but then swung his Tetsuiga, sending a wave of power straight toward Ukaran.  
  
"Wind Scar!" Ukaran was thrown back and the entire castle behind him was destroyed. Wood and rocks were everywhere and there was a large cloud of smoke.  
  
"Is he...? Dead?" Kagome asked from her place against the wall.  
  
"I think so."  
  
No sooner had he said that, some of the heap and rubble began to move again.  
  
"Damn it! Where did a half-breed get so much power from!?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I guess you didn't know I had it in me!"  
  
Ukaran glared at him.  
  
"Too bad you didn't know I had it in me!" There was a pause, but then a clatter of chains could be heard.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Suddenly the chains on the ground began to shake and rose over Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Chains of Death!" All of the chains then flew toward Inuyasha, him dodging everyone.  
  
"Was that it!?"  
  
"Of course not! Pay attention half-breed!" Inuyasha turned around to see that the chains were coming back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" One went straight through his already bleeding back, and then another went through his arm. The chains then began to make small gashes all over his body.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and the chains began to slowly coil around his arms and legs, the sharp ends going into the wall.  
  
Ukaran slowly walked over to Inuyasha and laughed in his face.  
  
"That was easier than I thought half-breed. I thought you would have at least noticed that the chains were alive. Even thought they're called Chains of Death because of all the battles these chains have seen, they are alive. Very cunning if I do say so myself."  
  
Ukaran slowly walked over to Kagome, the barrier immediately opening. Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha, but was immediately thrown back by the chains. Pinning her to the wall.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, since you have no say in whose woman this is... I guess I will begin with my Kagome." Ukaran's smile grew wider as he saw Inuyasha's head shoot up.  
  
Kagome began to cry as Ukaran walked in front of her.  
  
"Now like I said. No interruptions." Ukaran put both of his hands on Kagome's leg, and his hand slowly crept up her skirt. Kagome cried out when he began to try and open her legs.  
  
His other hands began to creep up her shirt and touch her.  
  
"No!! Please...... Get off of me... Leave me alone."  
  
Inuyasha felt like tears were going to roll down his face as he tried to move, but could do nothing about it. But his eyes flickered once as he noticed Ukaran's hand going further up her skirt. He then pulled it down and began to taste his finger.  
  
"You taste...... Delicious."  
  
Kagome screamed. Her scream was loud enough to be heard from miles away. That ear-piercing scream. That scream she had made when Kikyo stabbed her in the back. The scream, the blood, the tears. Ukaran. Inuyasha was shaking in rage as he could only watch Ukaran touch her, feel her, taste her. Something he himself had never done. His eyes flickered once more and he began to think about everything. About how passionately they had kissed outside of the village. When she massaged his ears and caressed his back. How dare he touch her. How dare he!  
  
Inuyasha yelled, as he pulled with all of his might, and the chains broke. Ukaran turned around to stare at the half-breed.  
  
"Good job half-breed. You broke my chains. Something not even a full demon could do."  
  
Inuyasha's head rose and he said in a deadly voice, "Well now, a full demon can break though your chains."  
  
Ukaran noticed his scent had changed and he also had markings on his face.  
  
"Please Inuyasha... Please be yourself," Kagome whispered. Ukaran turned around to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?'"  
  
Kagome looked at him disgustedly and even though she felt dead inside, she smiled.  
  
"I mean Inuyasha is a full demon now and he's going to kill you!"  
  
"Full demon? Why, he's nothing more than a half-breed"  
  
"No... Sometimes Inuyasha's demon blood takes control over him and he goes completely wild. Which means he'll go wild until he has killed everything he sees," Kagome spat.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"If I were you, I would stop talking, and start fighting."  
  
Ukaran turned around and saw that Inuyasha's eyes were red, his fangs were longer and he was smiling.  
  
"You're about to die." 


	7. Inuyasha's Explanation and Ukaran's

Chapter7  
  
Inuyasha's Explanation and Ukaran's  
  
Ukaran stood surprised at what Inuyasha had just said.  
  
"Don't make me laugh half-breed! You shall die by my hands!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran over to Ukaran, but Ukaran jumped out of his way.  
  
'Damn. The half-breed's faster!'  
  
Inuyasha sat in a crouched position in front of Kagome, who had tears streaming down her face, getting mixed up with her blood.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, go back to normal... Please."  
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly, and was face to face with Kagome.  
  
'K...Kagome...?'  
  
It felt like an eternity, until Inuyasha turned around and glared at Ukaran.  
  
"No one shall get away."  
  
He lunged at Ukaran with twice the speed this time and Ukaran didn't even flinch. Inuyasha landed arms length from Ukaran, but he still didn't move.  
  
"I see you are a full demon now, Inuyasha."  
  
"Your talk is annoying me and you are boring. Time for you to die!"  
  
Inuyasha stuck his hand out, but Ukaran was already out of the way.  
  
"He's not THAT fast," Ukaran muttered.  
  
"Who isn't?" Ukaran turned around to see Inuyasha was standing right behind.  
  
"HUH-"  
  
Inuyasha reached out and stuck his entire hand into Ukaran's stomach. He then began to scratch him with his raiser sharp claws and laughed all the while.  
  
"This is fun!"  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand for the final blow, but was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"No Inuyasha! Don't do it!" Inuyasha looked up, but that was all Ukaran needed to get away.  
  
"You have not seen the last of me! I shall come back and take Kagome!"  
  
Ukaran disappeared in a thick cover of miasma and Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Damn it! I was going to kill him!" Inuyasha looked at the person who had interrupted him.  
  
"Grrr. I'll kill you instead!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground, but when he got back up, his eyes were still red.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she cringed.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha began to run toward her once more, but when he raised his claws to strike her, he stopped.  
  
'This girl... Do I know her?'  
  
Inuyasha brought his hand down and the chains holding Kagome fell off.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome began to hug Inuyasha, but he stepped back.  
  
"Who are you?! I demand to know!" Kagome fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
'Inuyasha! You swore you would never forget me!!'  
  
Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome and looked into her eyes.  
  
'Why do I feel so bad about this humans suffering? Why do I want to kill, but do not want to kill her? WHY?'  
  
Kagome fell forward into Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Get off of me human!"  
  
Kagome wouldn't let go of him though. She just stared into his eyes, hoping, praying they would turn normal once more. She pressed their foreheads together, but Inuyasha didn't know what to do.  
  
"Please Inuyasha," she whispered against his lips. "Please..."  
  
Inuyasha sat there puzzled. "Human... What are you going to do......"  
  
Kagome leaned forward and their lips met. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but then he relaxed. Kagome opened her eyes, to see Inuyasha's golden ones and smiled.  
  
"You're back..." Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, and she collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha nervously paced through the room, occasionally glancing at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. Calm yourself," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome will be alright. She just lost a lot of blood," Shippo piped up.  
  
"Inuyasha. Do you think you are the one who spilt Kagome's blood? You said you still don't remember."  
  
"I could have... But we'll have to ask Kagome when she wakes up. I told you, the last thing I remembered was Ukaran, touching, Kagome. And then my demon blood went out of control."  
  
He remembered why his demon blood had come out. Even though the Tetsuiga was at his hilt, he was still as mad as ever because Ukaran had touched Kagome like that. But he didn't want to tell the others exactly what happened. It made him mad just to think about it. When Sango first found out, she didn't believe it, and Inuyasha went crazy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha came running into the room as fast as he could, blood leaking from Kagome's wounds as well as his own.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Ukaran...... Kidnapped Kagome and-"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! No demons aloud!"  
  
Inuyasha had turned around and just hit the annoying lady full on in the face.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The lady didn't move. Inuyasha had knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha..... You just... just..."  
  
"I know what I did! Am I the only one around here that cares about Kagome?!"  
  
Everyone immediately turned to Kagome again.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later! Right now we have to help Kagome!"  
  
They had bandaged up Kagome's wounds and lied her down.  
  
"Now Inuyasha. Explain to us what happened."  
  
"Kagome and I were outside of the village talking and..."  
  
"Just talking?" Miroku asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Miroku's robes.  
  
"Now... Is not the time to be messing with me monk. I will kill you."  
  
Miroku had immediately shut up and let Inuyasha finish his tale.  
  
"Then Kikyo came. I told Kagome I wouldn't leave her alone or something might happen to her. But she told me to go anyway. I left and while I was gone, Ukaran came and kidnapped Kagome. I followed his scent to a castle. There I found Kagome inside of a barrier. She was already bloody and bruised. Ukaran came and we fought. He chained me to a wall with chains that came to life and then he began to...... to hit Kagome. I got really mad and my demon blood came out. The rest of it is a blank. The last thing I remember, is Kagome kis- Uh, shaking me and her saying 'You're back.' And then she collapsed. That's when I brought her here."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Sango was glaring at Inuyasha and screamed it again.  
  
"Liar! Ukaran would never do anything like that. Especially not to a woman!"  
  
Inuyasha had immediately gone out of control and pinned Sango to the wall by her neck with his claws.  
  
"Were you there? Were you there when he hit her over and over again!? Were you there when he threw his chains through me and then began to....... TOUCH KAGOME! WHERE YOU THERE?! How dare you stand up for that monster!!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo had to pry him off of her of course. Both of them had yelled at Inuyasha. But he didn't care about them. Just Kagome.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha recalled the memory and remembered how close he had been to killing Sango. He got up and headed for the window.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah! You're in no condition to be running around. You got three more serious wounds!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"Let the half-breed go!" Everyone turned to see Sango sitting in the corner glaring at Inuyasha. "When that woman wakes up, she'll be mad that he came here anyway. The rules are no demons of any kind. Especially half breeds."  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
"No, I don't care. I would be mad too if I was a demon slayer and couldn't even defeat a HALF- DEMON."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Sango asked, getting up.  
  
"I can kill you even in this condition weakling. Let's go!"  
  
"No! Stop! Are you two crazy?!" Inuyasha swiped at Miroku's hand and replied, "Got a problem with that?"  
  
Blood began to drip from Miroku's hand and he gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha! We are all angry about Kagome's condition! But do not take your anger out on me!"  
  
"Believe me monk. If you saw what I saw, you would be attacking people too."  
  
Inuyasha then jumped out of the window to go think.  
  
'Why couldn't I protect her when she needed me the most!? Why! WHY?!'  
  
* * *  
  
Ukaran slowly walked to Naraku's castle. Blood dripping from almost every part of his body.  
  
'Damn you Naraku!'  
  
He slowly walked onto the platform of his castle and swung the door open.  
  
"NARAKU!"  
  
Naraku appeared from the shadows and smiled a Ukaran.  
  
"What is it......... Dear brother?"  
  
"Grrrrr! Why did you not tell me about Inuyasha's sword?! Or the fact that he could transform into a demon?!"  
  
Naraku's eyes slanted and he glared at his brother.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha can transform into a demon?"  
  
"I mean just what I say! The half-breed Inuyasha can transform into a demon when angry enough!"  
  
'Inuyasha a demon...... That can serve to be a bit of a problem...'  
  
"And why did you not tell me his sword possessed such powers?!"  
  
"I informed Kagura to go tell you, but I guess she disobeyed me."  
  
Kagura backed up an inch and Naraku glared at her.  
  
"If I did not need you for this next task, I would dispose of you right now. Kagura. Inuyasha becoming a full demon should prove to be a problem. I want you to go kill him and all of his comrades while they're weak."  
  
"Why don't you go yourself brother? I heard you never sully your own hands."  
  
Naraku growled.  
  
"I would go myself if I weren't injured from our last battle. Kagome's arrow has hit me again. If it hit you, you would surely die." Naraku directed his attention back to Kagura. "Now Kagura, go!"  
  
Kagura bowed and took off with Kanna on her feather.  
  
"I suggest you watch that tongue in your present condition. It would be horrible if you couldn't return to your kingdom because of an accident."  
  
Ukaran glared at Naraku. "I was just telling you what I heard, brother."  
  
Ukaran then disappeared in a fog of miasma, just as Naraku had done so many times before.  
  
'Inuyasha a demon... Kagura had better finish the job this time. I am starting to get tired of failure.'  
  
Naraku reached into his cloak, and pulled out the almost completed shard.  
  
'Just Koga and Kagome's shards are left. And then, I shall be the strongest demon that ever lived!'  
  
The jewel began to glow a bright pink and Naraku smiled.  
  
'Just Koga's...... and Kagome's...' 


	8. Splitting Up the Gang

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter8  
  
Splitting up the Gang  
  
Inuyasha sat on the ground with his back hunched over. His hands were clenched into fists and he had dirt in his hands.  
  
'Why...? Why couldn't I protect her when she needed me the most?! WHY?!'  
  
Inuyasha recalled the previous night, when he was pinned to a wall and Kagome was so helpless. He couldn't protect her. Numerous times he had run off to see Kikyo and each time when he had returned, something had happened to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha......"  
  
Inuyasha jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. It's you... You startled me. I was so deep in thought......"  
  
Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and stared at him.  
  
"Kagome, I know what you're thinking. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! I couldn't until......"  
  
Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha could smell her tears.  
  
"Inuyasha... I was so afraid... He was.... He was... Touching me and then I didn't think you would ever be able to help me... Inuyasha... Please don't ever leave me again..."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, but then hugged Kagome back.  
  
"I promise... Never again... Never again..."  
  
Inuyasha began to comfort Kagome by rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back to the castle."  
  
"No. We have to leave. Since Naraku and Ukaran are still injured, Naraku probably sent Kagura and Kanna after us while we're weak. Since...... Ukaran, no doubt about it, probably told Naraku about your transformation. Sango, Miroku and Shippo are on their way now. They said we were too weak to carry our stuff. Looks like you'll be riding my bike again."  
  
"I'd rather run."  
  
"Don't kid yourself. You know better than anyone that you're in no condition to run. You got about twelve injuries in just one week. What'll happen to you if they all open at the same time, huh?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Kagome hit Inuyasha's shoulder lightly and he cringed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't think that would hurt."  
  
Kagome held his arm lightly.  
  
"I told you you were still hurt. I guess you won't be running."  
  
Inuyasha noticed the others coming their way.  
  
"The others are coming. Let's go." Inuyasha stood up, grasping his side as he did so.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome looked at him hesitantly and then slowly picked up her bike.  
  
"Kagome. Why do you have your bike? Kirara can carry Sango and Shippo and my good ole' friend Hajji can take you, Inuyasha, and I," Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango growled. "Is there something wrong with riding with me?"  
  
"Damn right!" Inuyasha growled. "You're so obsessed with that Ukaran character, you might hand us right over!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me! You stuck by him until the end!!"  
  
"How dare you! I'll kill you demon!"  
  
"Even in my present condition, I can rip you in half!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?!"  
  
"Stop it! Please! Both of you stop it!!" Kagome stood between Inuyasha and Sango and pushed them apart.  
  
"Please stop fighting! We're suppose to be leaving this village before Kagura and Kanna get here and you guys are fighting!"  
  
"You fight with Inuyasha all the time! How can you tell me to stop fighting?!" Sango screamed at Kagome.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You yell at her more than anyone! And if you didn't run off to Kikyo, than you guys would probably never fight!"  
  
"That's none of your business wench!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Please, comrades. Please stop arguing."  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku in his arm, pushing him back a few steps.  
  
"Stay out of it monk!"  
  
Kagome limped over to Miroku while Sango and Inuyasha kept fighting.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome... Remember that village we went to when we exterminated that small spider demon?"  
  
"Yeah! It still gives me the creeps to this day!" (I made the spider thing up.)  
  
"Well, Kagura will never find us there. And since Inuyasha and Sango are going to consist on arguing, we'll have to split up. Sango and I will go one way and you, Shippo, and Inuyasha will go another way. You three can use Hajji."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku blankly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do we have to take Shippo?"  
  
"You two need a guardian. I've seen you two. Now we must go before Kagura gets here. We will meet at the empty temple at the top of Spider hill in five days. We should all be there by then."  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged Miroku.  
  
"Be careful Miroku."  
  
Surprisingly, Miroku didn't grope her.  
  
"You as well Lady Kagome."  
  
Miroku let go of Kagome and stood up.  
  
"Come on Sango. Let's go!"  
  
Sango stared at him. "Where to? And why were you embracing Kagome like that?"  
  
"Just come on! I'll explain later."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha one more time before boarding Kirara.  
  
"Kagome. Please keep your dog in control while we're gone!"  
  
Kirara then took off, Miroku barely getting on.  
  
"Why that!!! How dare she call me a dog! She's not far from one herself!"  
  
"Inuyasha. Let's go before Kagura gets here."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Just come on. Kagura's probably almost here. Come on Shippo!"  
  
Shippo ran over to them, obviously he had been hiding the whole time, and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Where's that Hajji guy at?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm here!" Everyone turned to see Miroku's companion appear from the trees. "Your fighting frightened me. So I hid in the bushes I'm a kind of coward."  
  
"Huh. I can tell," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Hajji shook his head, but did as his master had asked. Take Inuyasha and Kagome to Spider Village. He would rather have Lord Miroku there though. Hajji put a leaf on his head and yelled, "Transform!"  
  
He turned into a giant, yellow balloon type of thing and began to hover over the ground.  
  
"Hop on!" he yelled. Shippo jumped on first, helping Kagome up. Kagome struggled to get on, but then helped Inuyasha on.  
  
"Are all of you set?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Hajji slowly took off from the ground and left the village. They soared through the air, Kagome letting the wind blow in her face. The moon was out that night and Kagome thought they were flying straight toward it.  
  
"The moon is very bright tonight," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
Inuyasha layed down in his clean blood free kimono. He had washed it the night before when Kagome was knocked out from loosing so much blood.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome puzzled. She had just said thank you for no reason.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For just being there.......... For just helping me when I needed it and for always saving me. You do a lot of great things Inuyasha. You help out everyone no matter how much you deny it. I just wanted you to know that you are appreciated for those things, even though it doesn't seem like it all of the time."  
  
"What about me Kagome?! I help too!" Shippo pouted.  
  
"I know. That's why we could never fight without you."  
  
"But you guys always go out and do things together and you either leave me alone or leave me out!"  
"That's because we don't want anything to happen to you Shippo! If anything happened to you, we'd never forgive ourselves. We love you that much!"  
  
"Even Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. If it'll get you to shut up, yeah! Even me."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but then whispered to Shippo, "Inuyasha loves you more than any of us."  
  
"No he doesn't," Shippo whispered back. "He loves YOU more than any of us. Not me. You!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sango and Miroku flew over the trees below them quietly. After Miroku had told Sango where they were going, she had simply nodded and focused on the course ahead. Miroku was starting to feel awkward, which was not very common for him.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"I know what you're going to say. So just shut up."  
  
"You have no idea what's on my mind, so you just shut up!"  
  
Sango froze. That was the meanest thing Miroku had ever said to her before.  
  
"So, what? Do you want to talk to me about my fight with Inuyasha?! Is that it?!"  
  
"Kirara, down!" Kirara was surprised by the sudden demand, but flew to a clearing in the woods.  
  
"What?! Why did you tell Kirara to go down?!" Sango asked impatiently after they landed.  
  
"Because I want to know what is wrong with you?! You've been more aggressive than usual and been very rude. AND..... You stood up for someone who served NARAKU! The man who killed your entire village and kidnapped your kid brother!"  
  
Sango glared at Miroku and tried to look as angry as she felt.  
  
"You can tell me Sango," Miroku whispered. All of Sango's anger disappeared as she saw Miroku's sad face. She was the one who had made him so sad. She had been acting like Inuyasha lately, except much, much meaner. He deserved to know something.  
  
Sango fell into Miroku's arms crying with her hands over her face.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but every time Ukaran was near, I immediately felt like I was in love with him! I felt like I could trust him, and he was the most honest man in the world. And then I find out he was using some sort of spell! I felt so stupid! And I hate to say, but I was jealous of Kagome when I found out! I was jealous that she couldn't be fooled by a simple spell and I, Sango the demon slayer was! I was so mad and sad at the same time!" Sango sobbed.  
  
"So that's what's gotten you so riled up lately. We always suspected something about Ukaran. We just never knew what. But that is all behind us now Sango. Don't be jealous over Kagome. She has special miko powers. She's not a regular human. That's all behind us now. As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha are completely healed, we can destroy Naraku once and for all!"  
  
Sango smiled at the thought.  
  
"Thank you Miroku... You always make me feel so much better."  
  
"That is all that matters to me," Miroku said, still holding Sango.  
  
"It looks like we'll be setting up camp here tonight," Sango muttered.  
  
"It looks like it," Miroku said, looking up to the sky.  
  
'Sango...... I'm glad that we figured out Ukaran's plan before it was too late. If you would have fell in love with him.......... I don't know what I'd do.'  
  
AN: The next three chapters are going to be all ROMANCE!! Inuyasha & Kagome. Sango & Miroku. Kagome & Inuyasha. It MIGHT be more than that, it depends on how many people ask me to. 


	9. A One Day Vacation

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter9  
  
A One Day Vacation  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He put his hand to his head and looked to his right to see Kagome. He had had the most terrible nightmare. Kagura had found them, and he couldn't protect Kagome. Kagura killed Kagome and then everyone else. She didn't kill Inuyasha and he was left alone in the world. It was the worst dream he had ever had.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha shook Kagome lightly.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Are you okay?" Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and Inuyasha sighed. "Good."  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Kagome looked around the camp they had set up the night before. Shippo was curled up in her sheets and Hajji was sleeping against a tree. They must have landed when she was half way asleep, because she could only remember setting up half of it. The rest, Inuyasha must have done.  
  
"I'm going out to get some breakfast. Want to come?"  
  
"Um, sure. What are you getting?"  
  
"Fish I guess. It's probably the easiest thing to catch."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both got up slowly and left the camp. Shippo and Hajji would be fine.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the river. The morning sun reflected off of the water and made it sparkle.  
  
'Wow! It's beautiful!' Kagome thought. She looked over at Inuyasha to see him taking off his haori and undershirt.  
  
"You stay here, I'll be right back." Inuyasha stepped into the water, making ripples appear in the water. When he got into the water, he began to swim around. He splashed a little bit of water on Kagome and she smiled.  
  
"I thought you were hurt! You're not going to be the only one who has some fun!" Kagome walked a little further down river and looked around. There was no one around, so she took off her shoes, and uniform shirt and jumped in. She had an undershirt under her uniform shirt, so it didn't matter if Inuyasha was spying on her.  
  
"Awww. This water feels so good!" Kagome began to swim around, feeling relaxed and safe.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha got out of the water with nine fish in his hands. Five in one hand, four in the other.  
  
"Huh? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha sniffed the air nervously, but calmed down, as he smelt her scent. She was somewhere near. He didn't pick up any other scent, so she was probably okay. He followed her scent further down river, and found her...... shirt? Did she go swimming?  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
A few bubbles rose from the water and then Kagome's head appeared.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! You finished already?"  
  
"Yeah! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm having fun!" Kagome laughed. She splashed some water on Inuyasha and he smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll get in."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the water and swam next to Kagome.  
  
"I still don't see what's so fun about "swimming." You act like it's the best thing in the world or something. It's cold and when you get out, it's even colder."  
  
Kagome swam in front of Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"It's even funner when you swim with people you like."  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha lightly on his lips. Inuyasha kissed back, but Kagome ended it too quickly.  
  
"Hey, why'd you......" Kagome put her finger over Inuyasha's lips and said, "If you catch me......"  
  
Kagome slowly backed away from Inuyasha and than disappeared under water.  
  
"I hope you can swim fast."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha passionately kissed Kagome one more time before they walked into camp. He had caught her easily and they had gotten out of the water after that.  
  
Inuyasha had their breakfast, well, lunch, in his hands. They had been gone since the early morning and now it was noon.  
  
"I hope Shippo and Hajji weren't too hungry," Kagome giggled.  
  
"Hajji probably is. We were going until almost dawn. He must be in a hurry to get to that village."  
  
"He is very faithful and loyal to Miroku."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on. Let's hurry."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha began to walk faster.  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shook her head.  
  
"You're so immature," Kagome laughed. "You know our wounds will open.... Anyway, you know I'll win."  
  
Kagome smiled slyly and walked ahead of Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, you have a good since of humor."  
  
Inuyasha caught up with Kagome and grabbed her hand.  
  
"You ARE funny."  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed sarcastically.  
  
"And so are you."  
  
The couple made their way into the camp. Shippo was sitting in the middle of the clearing talking to Hajji.  
  
"I spy with my big eyes, something big. And this time it's definitely NOT a tree!"  
  
"Oh I don't know, a tree maybe..." Hajji said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I said it WASN'T a tree! Grrrr! You're right! Your turn!"  
  
"Hi Shippo! Hey Hajji!"  
  
Hajji and Shippo turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha walking into the clearing.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Where were you?! I was so worried! Hajji and I have been playing games and shape shifting ever since I woke up! We've been having real fun! Hajji's really cool!"  
  
Kagome looked over at Hajji and could tell he was exhausted.  
  
"Shippo. Are you sure Hajji was having fun too?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah! Weren't you... Mr. Hajji?"  
  
Hajji shook his head and put his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, I was having a blast!" he lied. "Right until he wanted to play house."  
  
"Well," Inuyasha grunted, stepping up. "We've traveled two days time. You guys want to just relax for today?"  
  
"Sure! It could be like a one day vacation!" Kagome chimed. "It could be like the old days when we didn't know about Naraku. When we went running around after the jewel shards without worrying about someone trying to kill us."  
  
"I'll be completely healed in four days. Then we won't have to worry about anything!" Inuyasha laughed. "We'll defeat Naraku once Kagome's completely healed, and then....."  
  
"And then what...?"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Kagome.  
  
"What... do you mean, Kagome?"  
  
"I mean, what are we going to do after the jewel shard is complete?" Kagome's voice became shaky.  
  
"We are looking for the jewel shards so we can get them before Naraku! Right? But what happens when we defeat Naraku? What are you going to do with the jewel Inuyasha? Are you going to turn into a demon or go to hell with...."  
  
"Kagome, we'll talk about it later..."  
  
"No we won't Inuyasha! If we don't talk about it now, we won't end up talking about it until it's too late! Inuyasha! Am I going to stay here after we finish our journey? Am I going to go home? Are we all going to split up? I've been thinking about it for a long time now, Inuyasha.... And I've realized, that I'm afraid to find the rest of the jewel shards..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid, that after we find all of the jewel shards, Sango's going to go rebuild her village, Miroku's going to become a wanderer, you're going to become a demon, Shippo's going to live with Kaede and I'm going to go back to my own time. I'm afraid that we're all going to split up."  
  
"I don't want to live with Kaede!!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Kagome... I'm not going to become a demon. I'm not going to...... hell with Kikyo. I'm staying right here Kagome. I hope you will too."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha with hope in her eyes. Hope that Inuyasha wasn't lying. A single sign that told her he was lying would send her home forever. But he didn't smile at all. He didn't even blink.  
  
"Kagome. I want you to know, that I would never leave you. Why do you think every time you leave, I go after you?"  
  
"So you can find the jewel shards faster..."  
  
"No... I go after you because I care about you. We all do. That's why we always stick together."  
  
"But look at us now. We can't even spend two minutes together without arguing. That's why Sango and Miroku aren't with us now."  
  
"Hey, we'll see each other in a few days. Don't worry about it. I promise, we'll all stick together."  
  
Kagome leaned forward and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha...... Thank you for everything."  
  
"No Kagome, thank you."  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't know what to write today. I have to make 14 poems today, and my mind was set more on poetry then on writing. Next chapter, Sango and Miroku. 


	10. The Story of the Spider Demons

Hello! I am already thinking about the sequel to this, and I am really excited to write it! So I'm going to try and hurry up with this story so I can right the sequel! I don't own Inuyasha! (The show.)  
  
Chapter10  
  
The Story of the Spider Demons  
  
Sango and Miroku were luckier than Kagome and Inuyasha. They had found a hut, with a nice amount of firewood and a lot of flint. Kirara caught a wild boar for them all and they had eaten like royalty. Now they were all lying around the hut stuffed.  
  
"That was a wonderful meal. Thank you Kirara," Miroku chuckled, patting his stomach.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Yes, thank you Kirara. I hope the others were this lucky."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
There was a moment of eerie silence, but Sango spoke up.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When the jewel is complete, will you keep wandering around from village to village?"  
  
"Hmm. I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Well, Kagome and I have. Every chance we get, we go to the hot springs and talk. It's like we're the only two who want to plan ahead."  
  
"I know Sango... I often here what the two of you speak of and..."  
  
WHAM!!  
  
"What do you mean, you often know what we speak of?! We only talk about it in the hot springs! You disgusting pervert!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"I am sorry Lady Sango. Please forgive me."  
  
"And stop with the Lady act! You are not a gentleman!!"  
  
"Well then Sango, would you rather me act like Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango thought for a moment and then sighed. "I guess not. But that still does not give you permission to spy on us!"  
  
"A thousand apologies. Well, please continue with your discussion. I do not overhear everything."  
  
Sango sighed. "Well, Kagome often tells me of her plans after the jewel is complete. She wants it to be just like it is now. She wants to cross times and see both her family and her friends. She wishes for us all to build our own hut in the village so that we can play and hang out. She says she gets tired of staying in Kaede's small hut."  
  
(Kaede does have an EXTREMELY small hut. It only has one room in it.)  
  
"I see... She truly wishes for us to spend our entire lives with each other. She wants Inuyasha to stay with us as well. Even though, I am afraid that if Inuyasha does not stay with us, then she will not stay with us either. I am also afraid, that since Inuyasha is a half-demon, he will out live us all and be left alone after we all die."  
  
"Miroku! I didn't mean plan ahead all the way until we die. I just meant after we complete the jewel. You're such an idiot..."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat in defense.  
  
"Well, what do you wish to do after the jewel is complete?"  
  
Sango blushed deeply.  
  
"I plan to have Kohaku back after the fight with Naraku. So, I want to go to the place where my father and comrades were killed and give my father a proper funeral. I want to have someone bless their souls, like you, since you're a monk. And I want to make the place where they were killed a burial site. After that, well... Only Kagome knows what I really want."  
  
Miroku eyed her suspiciously. 'It's not worth pondering about,' he thought, shaking his head.  
  
The two sat quietly once again thinking.  
  
"Hey Miroku... Aren't you bored?"  
  
"With all the excitement of almost completing the jewel, who would be?"  
  
"No, I mean bored right now just sitting around."  
  
"Well, actually, yes."  
  
"Let's play a game Kagome just taught me!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
Miroku grinned slyly.  
  
"I hope it's that twister game. It is often fun when in some positions."  
  
"Grrrr. You're hopeless!"  
  
Sango grabbed her things and headed outside.  
  
"Where are you going Sango?"  
  
Sango glared at Miroku and said, "I'm going to the river to wash some of my supplies. I'm not washing myself so there's no reason for you to go!"  
  
"Don't be silly. I will assist you..."  
  
"I said NO!" Sango glared at Miroku and walked out of the hut fuming.  
  
'He's such a pervert! That's going to be the death of him someday!'  
  
* * *  
  
(Late evening)  
  
Sango scrubbed the blade of her sword delicately, trying not to cut herself. She was no longer angry with Miroku. She was never angry with him at all. She just wished he wouldn't act like such a... such a perv! Sango sighed and pulled the blade of her sword from the water, the evening sun reflecting off of the sword. The reflection hit her eye and she blinked. But there was something, something that she saw when she looked at her sword. There was something, or someone behind her. Sango slanted her eyes and looked behind her.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes and three men appeared. They seemed to be wearing all black uniforms, with a large spider on the front and back of their shirts. They also had a small print of a black spider on their foreheads.  
  
Sango gasped. "Who are you?!"  
  
The first spider man stepped forth and bowed.  
  
"I did not mean to frighten you, Lady Sango. We have come far from the east to see you."  
  
"How do you know me?" Sango's hand slowly etched toward her boomerang, but stopped as the third spider man began to speak.  
  
"I suggest you do not do that. We are only here to help. You do not recognize us, because at the time you were at our village, we were not in. We were being held hostage by a large group of bandits. They captured all of us and asked you to destroy our Spider Lord, Black Widow. We were all greatly depressed when we heard of her demise, but rebelled against the bandits, getting our village back."  
  
The second spider stepped forth and began to tell his story.  
  
"After that, we ate each and every ones flesh right to the bone. But one escaped. We never did forget about that one. He was the leader of the bandits. They had tried many times before to conquer our village, because they heard of our treasure and generosity. We were not kind to the bandits though. They were rude and dishonest. So we did not trust them with our treasure. We gave them nothing and in return, they gave us war."  
  
The second one stepped down, obviously he had told his fill of information and the first spider demon stepped forward again.  
  
"In our first war, the leader also escaped. His name we did not catch, but I remember seeing his face. His army was the most successful. They found half of our treasure, and claimed it for themselves. His army stole every one of our maids, for they were young women without homes, so we welcomed them into ours joyfully. We never saw any of the women again. I remember burning him to the bone and burning his back with the sign of the spider. Right before he was to be hung though, one of our own betrayed us and led him to safety.  
  
"We looked for him for years, but were never successful. The number of men we sent looking for him was too much, so we ceased after ten years. That was about fifty-one years ago, and we thought he would be dead by now, but stories of how he became a demon discouraged our thoughts. Ever since we have been looking for someone who could defeat him. We have ears everywhere and we found out that the slayers, who killed our lord, were returning to our village for safety. We were overjoyed, and sent after you."  
  
"Why?" The question seemed so plain and simple after the spider demons long explainations. "Why would you all be happy about us coming to your village, if we were the ones who killed your lord? Wouldn't you rather kill us?"  
  
"Not at all. After all, we are reasonable people. We understand that if you knew the bandits were your true enemies, you would not have killed our lord. Besides, if you are coming to our village, then you will probably draw other demons. Sure enough, one of those demons will be the bandit who robbed our village. We will kill him and have our revenge."  
  
Sango sighed heavily. "Our best fighter, Inuyasha, is not in the best condition as of now. We are all very strong, but Inuyasha is the one who fights the best."  
  
The first spider walked toward Sango, which made her tense.  
  
"Do not be afraid my lovely." His hand stroked Sango's face and she blushed. "I give you my word we are telling you nothing but the truth. WE will kill the demon.  
  
Tarantula, which was the first spider demon, did not seem like a demon at all. His eyes were a lime green and he had black bangs were sprawled all over his face. He stood there with his hand on her face until he heard a loud yell.  
  
"Sango! Sango where are you? Huh? Sango!! Look out! Those demons!"  
  
Tarantula looked over his shoulder at the monk running toward them. He removed his hand from Sango's face and sighed.  
  
"As soon as you get to the village, tell them who you are and then tell them to send you all to Tarantula's hut. You all will be treated like kings."  
  
"Why don't you just take us to your village now?"  
  
"Because we must go other places before we journey home. Farewell, my lovely Sango."  
  
And with that Tarantula, Ganta, and Benton, all disappeared. As they left, Ganta glanced down at Sango and then glared at Tarantula.  
  
"I suggest you not get too close to this human. Remember what happened last time..."  
  
Tarantula glared at Ganta and replied, "Just because you are the second leader of the village, do not think you can run me. I am, after all, the first leader."  
  
Ganta glared at Tarantula, but followed his orders. 'Just remember what happened to the last maid you fell in love with. She was kidnapped by that Oni guy... That's why you are so miserable now!'  
  
Meanwhile below the trio of spider demons, Miroku stood listening to Sango's explanation of what Tarantula and the other's had just told her.  
  
"I think I've heard of them. I hear their wars are large and violent and they mostly end up disastrous. I believe what the spider told you, but we should be careful."  
  
Sango grabbed her things and the two began to walk back to the hut.  
  
'I have also known them for often falling in love with humans. I think I will keep a close eye on this Tarantula guy.'  
  
"Miroku! Hurry up!" Sango yelled over her back smiling warmly. Miroku's head snapped up and he saw Sango smiling at him. Miroku ran up to Sango and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Miroku...?"  
  
"I just want to... hold you like this... So I don't loose you."  
  
Sango looked at him strangely, but then decided not to yell, or threaten him. Besides, she kind of liked it this way. 


	11. Explaining for the Last Time

I no own Inuyasha! Boo, hoo, hoo!  
  
Chapter11  
  
Explaining For the Last Time  
  
Kagome lay on her back gazing up at the night sky. The sky was bright and filled with stars that night. The moon lit sky illuminated the objects around her and she saw a pair of eyes watching her and she giggled.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, why don't you join me?"  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and the stars made him look like a night in shinning armor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come lay with me." Kagome patted the ground next to her with a warm smile. She sat up on her elbows and continued to smile.  
  
"What... are you doing?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm star gazing. It's when you just relax and gaze at the stars. It gives you a lot of time to think and it clears your head. I often ask the stars for advice when I'm sad. What do you do when you're sad?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and then sat down with her.  
  
"Nothing. I don't get sad."  
  
"Everybody gets sad sometimes. The saddest I've ever been, is when my dad died. I cried for eight days in a row. I never truly got over him, but I excepted his death after a while."  
  
Hearing Kagome talk about her father's death brought back bad memories.  
  
"Uh Kagome...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we stop talking about this?"  
  
Seeing Inuyasha's pained expression saddened Kagome and she frowned.  
  
"Sorry. I probably just brought back some really painful memories."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat silently. Neither of them could think of what to talk about, so they said nothing.  
  
'If you ever have a problem, look toward the stars...'  
  
* * *  
  
Kikyo stood patiently with her eyes closed opposite of Naraku. She had been there for an entire day, not budging, intently watching Naraku. She had been waiting for Kagura to return with the news that she had killed Inuyasha, but no such luck. Kikyo sighed angrily and moved from her spot against the wall.  
  
"It seems your incarnation has failed and is afraid to return to you."  
  
Naraku looked at her plainly and responded sourly. "Kagura is probably having a difficult time reaching them. The cowards have probably already fled to another village. I guess Kagura will have to destroy each one until she finds them."  
  
"I know Inuyasha is many things, but he is not a coward. If he has fled, it is for my reincarnation. In his present condition, he probably would not be able to protect her if any danger came their way. Inuyasha is not afraid of you, he is afraid for Kagome."  
  
"Ha, ha! If only I knew Inuyasha was in love with that girl! That day in the miasma I would have taken her, not you!" Naraku laughed.  
  
Kikyo growled at his remark. "I would have killed her long before then if I would have known. It seems Inuyasha's loyalty is not as deep as he claims..."  
  
Kikyo headed for the door, but Naraku stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going Lady Kikyo?"  
  
"To find Inuyasha, of course. Obviously that incarnation of yours is not going to, so I am."  
  
Naraku smiled.  
  
"Surely I can be of SOME assistance." Naraku headed toward the door as well, and the two stood face to face.  
  
"You're not going to be the one who single handedly kills Inuyasha. You shall have an accomplice. And then my brother will have what he wants, I will have what I want and you will have what you want."  
  
Kikyo smiled. "I guess you are good for something else other than finding information."  
  
Naraku smirked. "And I guess you are good for something other than telling me where Inuyasha is..."  
  
The two walked out of the castle, both of them smiling.  
  
'In the end, Inuyasha shall be mine...'  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha lay on Kagome's sheets, sleeping silently with Kagome in his arms. Kagome lay curled up in Inuyasha's arms with her head on his chest. It had been a long night and Kagome had finally fallen asleep around midnight. Inuyasha had taken her to sleep in her covers, but had decided to lay with her. It was dawn now and they would be waking up soon.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked around.  
  
"Oh," he whispered tiredly. "I guess I fell asleep."  
  
Inuyasha began to drift off again, trying to absorb the moments he had with Kagome before anybody else woke up. He closed his eyes for a few moments, but a sudden noise made his eyes fly open.  
  
It was still rather dark outside, so he didn't move, letting whoever it was think he was still asleep. The noise came again and his eyes slanted. He began to growl lowly like a mad dog and glared at no one in particular. The noise was even closer this time and he could also smell someone. The morning dew confused his nose, so he still had no idea who it was. The shuffling of feet alerted his ears that whoever it was, was coming toward them.  
  
He slowly released Kagome from his arms and when the person was just two feet away from him, he released Kagome completely and lunged at the person. He heard a silent squeak, as the person was surprised and had no idea he knew they were there.  
  
Inuyasha's hand was coiled around their neck. They were close enough that Inuyasha could see their face and he began to tremble in anger as he recognized the person.  
  
"Kikyo!" he hissed silently.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stood before Kikyo with hatred and anger in his eyes. He was only yards away from Kagome, so this time if anyone tried to take her, he would surely kill them.  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha growled. "Out of all of the places in the world, you should have known that you aren't wanted here the most!"  
  
Kikyo shook her head and sighed heavily.  
  
"Don't you see Inuyasha? The reason I continue to come here is because I love you! You know better than my own sister! You know I would never try to do something so sinful for no reason! That girl is not from our world. That is why it is destine to be just the two of us. She is destroying our destiny! We are destine to be. Please Inuyasha, tell her you have no feelings for her and come with me. We can be together for..."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist on a near by tree. The tree made a cracking noise and then the entire thing fell. "How many times do you have to be told that I do NOT love you? Move on in life! We both got second chances! You are free and can do as you please! But I do not love you, so quit coming to me."  
  
The sun slowly arose over the horizon and Inuyasha began to walk off toward the camp.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled angrily. "You belong to..." Inuyasha stopped and turned halfway around to glare at Kikyo.  
  
"I belong to no one......Except Kagome..."  
  
Kikyo was about to respond, but she noticed the bright red glow in Inuyasha's eyes and she paused.  
  
'What......?'  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned his back to Kikyo.  
  
"I can hear Kagome calling for me. I'm leaving." Inuyasha once again began to walk off, but paused one last time. "Kikyo... I'm sorry that it had to be this way. But if you ever come to me again, or try to hurt Kagome... I will no longer think of you as a friend, but as an enemy."  
  
Kikyo gasped and Inuyasha disappeared into the trees, returning to Kagome.  
  
'Inuyasha.... How could you...?' Tears began to appear at the edge of Kikyo's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. 'I swear, you WILL pay!!'  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome frantically paced around the camp looking for Inuyasha. She had awoken Shippo and Hajji with her yelling and they were both very cross.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo whined. "I'm sure Inuyasha just had to use it. Don't worry about him. He's a half-demon, remember?"  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down on the ground cross-legged. "I know... I'm just afraid that in his present condition, he might not be able to protect himself if Kikyo, or Naraku tried to......"  
  
"Tried to what?"  
  
Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha emerge from the forest.  
  
"Shippo may be right for the first time in his life, Kagome. Don't worry about me."  
  
Kagome jumped up and gave Inuyasha the biggest hug she had ever given anyone in her life.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, forgetting all about Hajji and Shippo.  
  
"Come on Kagome," he whispered. "Kikyo knows where we are, so Naraku probably knows as well. We have to get going."  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"If we don't get to that village fast, Naraku will catch us before then and try to..."  
  
"We won't let that happen. We'll get there before then."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I guess so. Besides, I don't since any jewel shards... I guess if Naraku was near, there would be at least some jewel shards around."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha released Kagome and walked around her to see... Shippo and Hajji starring right at them with Miroku like grins on their face.  
  
"Ehhhh, what?"  
  
"Young love is so beautiful," Hajji said, clasping his hands together.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I knew you two would confess your love one day. You two sure do move fast. Hey Inuyasha, have you, um, popped her cherry yet? I was reading a book from Kagome's backpack and I saw that phrase. It's what men do to ladies I think. I still don't know what that means though."  
  
"SHIPPO!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"AHHH! It's nothing like that! Shippo! I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
Inuyasha began to chase Shippo around the camp while Kagome stood blushing, and Hajji transformed.  
  
'SHIPPO! What kind of book were you reading?!' 


	12. Evil Rears Its Ugly Head

I got a new screen name today, so if you want to review you can e- mail me at Wolflover116 or Kagome1225! (@ Aol.com) I'm so happy!! ^_^ I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Chapter12  
  
Evil Rears it's Ugly Head  
  
Sango and Miroku sat silently, as Kirara flew quickly over the open plain beneath them. All three of them had gotten this strange feeling after sunrise that they were being watched, so they were all on their guard.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"Do you since it?"  
  
"Yes. I have been feeling it since this morning. And it doesn't seem friendly."  
  
Kirara growled in agreement and continued to fly forward.  
  
They flew in silence, only making grunting sounds every so often.  
  
Kirara suddenly began to growl and hiss.  
  
"Ahhh! Hey Kirara! Stop that!" Sango commanded. Miroku looked at Kirara and then straight ahead of them and gasped.  
  
"Huh! Sango! Up ahead! Look!"  
  
Sango took her attention off of Kirara for a moment and looked ahead of them.  
  
"Naraku......"  
  
"So he's decided to show his face. After the jewels shards no doubt," Miroku growled.  
  
Kirara flew to the ground and Miroku and Sango jumped off.  
  
"Ha! Pathetic humans. Did you think you could escape me? Hand over the jewels shards and you shall not die in pain. I will make it short and painless."  
  
"Not on your life Naraku!"  
  
"Hmmm." Naraku began to laugh cockily. "Foolish humans. You shall die a miserable death."  
  
"Don't you wish!" Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku, which he dodged easily.  
  
"Ha! You have to do better than that human!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Look behind you!"  
  
Naraku stopped his laughing to look behind him.  
  
"Die!" Miroku pulled one of his scrolls out and slammed it on Naraku's head, his staff coming after that. "Yodoko!"  
  
Naraku yelled in pain as the scroll made contact with his skin. He fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"AHH! Damn you...... monk!"  
  
Miroku and Sango approached Naraku slowly.  
  
"Slow Sango. He could be still alive."  
  
"I'll take care of that!" Sango raised her boomerang over her head and brought it down on Naraku's body as hard as she could. She stared at the body desperately. Hoping that her eyes weren't fooling her and Naraku wasn't alive. Her sadness and anger from the past few weeks kicked in and she hit Naraku again, and again, and again, and again. She couldn't stop hitting him. She continuously hit Naraku with the boomerang. It was hard for Miroku to watch Sango act so vile.  
  
"Die bastard, die!"  
  
Miroku looked at Naraku's body and then at Sango.  
  
"Sango, stop!" Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and she stooped. Her eyes were focused on Naraku. If he made one small movement, she would attack him again. Just a tiny movement.  
  
"Sango. He's as dead as he's going to get. Naraku's dead." Sango turned and glared at Miroku for a long time. Her face faulted and she fell into Miroku's arms.  
  
"Oh Miroku! I have waited for so long to here those words! To here that the man who killed my family and slaughtered my village is finally dead. I've been waiting so long to here those words!"  
  
Miroku let go of Sango slightly and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I am happy as well, Sango. That means that my curse is finally gone. I am free to live my life as long as a---- Ahh!"  
  
"What is it Miroku?! Did he move?!" Sango turned toward Naraku immediately and glared at him.  
  
"No, it's no that. It's...... It's......"  
  
"Your hand!"  
  
"The wind tunnel is still there. Naraku... Isn't dead!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Very good monk!" The body on the ground didn't move, yet they could here his voice.  
  
"Where are you?!" Sango screamed in anger. "Show yourself coward!"  
  
"Why Sango, you sound so angry. Is it because you thought I was dead and you thought you would have your brother back?"  
  
"Grrrr! Shut up!"  
  
"I am terribly sorry Sango. I didn't know I would get your hopes up so much. It is almost sad. Ha! You cannot escape me. Even if you can, Inuyasha and Kagome will not! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Where are you?!" Sango threw her boomerang into the air wildly, trying to hit anything. "Come on Naraku! Where... are you...?"  
  
Sango fell to her knees and put her hands over her face. 'I thought he was dead. I believed with everything I had that he was dead.'  
  
"Ha, ha. See how easily you were tricked? I was going to let you believe that you had actually defeated me, for now. But when you discovered that his wind tunnel was still there... I guess my act couldn't last for long."  
  
"I should've known it was just a puppet. You would never get into an actual fight you coward!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Now I wouldn't say that. Last time I did though, I am pretty sure you were losing. I thought my puppet would serve to be a bit of entertainment for a while, but I guess you humans have gotten stronger."  
  
Naraku chuckled. "I suppose you are after the remaining jewel shards. I suppose there are only six left. Foolish humans. You just keep collecting the jewels shards for me and after that, I shall kill you all and take the shards!"  
  
And with that, the voice of Naraku disappeared with a loud laugh.  
  
"What are we going to do Miroku?" Sango asked worriedly. Miroku growled and held Sango close to him.  
  
"We're going to continue our journey. And when we have all of the jewel shards and Naraku appears, we will defeat him. I swear it!" 


	13. A Small Adventure Inside of this Big One

Disclaimer::: If I owned Inuyasha, my pin name would be something like Takahashi or something. And it's not!  
  
Chapter13  
  
A Small Adventure Inside of this Big One  
  
Hajji soared in the sky with Shippo and the others on his back. It was a lovely day and they would be arriving in the village in three more days. Two if they moved as fast as they did the previous day. They could be there by the next morning if they didn't stop over night, but Hajji was exhausted. He couldn't stay awake all night.  
  
Shippo sat with his legs crossed on top of Hajji's head.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha sure have been quiet," Hajji whispered.  
  
"I know. It's quite a relief because they always argue."  
  
Shippo skipped over to Kagome and jumped on her lap.  
  
"Hey Shippo!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippo climbed on her shoulder and rubbed his furry tail against her face. "You want to play a game? You seem kind of depressed."  
  
Kagome raised both eyebrows and patted Shippo's head. "Don't worry about me Shippo. I've just been quiet because I got a lot on my mind."  
  
Shippo grabbed something from Kagome's neck and ran off toward the front of Hajji and laughed.  
  
"Nah nah nah nah nah! You can't get me!" Shippo pulled out a small object from his kimono and it began to glow.  
  
"The jewel! Shippo! Give me that! You can't play with it!" Kagome crawled over to Shippo quickly and he began to giggle.  
  
"You have to catch me!" Kagome reached Shippo and leaned out to grab him, but he jumped on her back and then behind her.  
  
"SHIPPOOOO!" Kagome fell forward off of Hajji and went flying to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh? KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and flew after her.  
  
'Damn squirrel! I'll kill him!'  
  
Inuyasha flew right past her and landed on a tree below them. He turned around just in time for Kagome to fall into his arms.  
  
"Good. Got yeah."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!"  
  
Above them Shippo looked below at Kagome and Inuyasha and cringed.  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
Shippo sat once again on Hajji's head with seven lumps on his head.  
  
"Serves you right. Almost hurting poor Kagome."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"She still could've been hurt really bad."  
  
"I know," Shippo whined.  
  
Kagome sat with Inuyasha toward the back of their transportation.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm positive Inuyasha. Stop worrying."  
  
"I can hit him a few more times for ya. Just so he'll know not to play around anymore."  
  
"That's okay Inuyasha. You might kill him."  
  
Inuyasha laughed silently and held Kagome close to him.  
  
"You're right, I might." Kagome lay there, with her eyes closed and let the wind fly through her face.  
  
'This is how Kikyo must have felt...... when Inuyasha held her in his arms..........'  
  
Sorry chapter was so short; I didn't know what to write about. Next chapter, everyone arrives in the village!! Yah! 


	14. Arriving In the Village

Hola everyone! Even though I might seem to be updating these chapters fast, I haven't been working on them for about 3 weeks. I just wrote all of the chapters before I posted them... Oh ya, you already know. Well... I don't own Inuyasha, as you already know, so here's chapter 14.  
  
Chapter14  
  
Arriving In the Village  
  
Kirara flew over a large hill just as the sun begun to rise. Sango rubbed her eyes, and then pointed to a large shrine that was just half a mile away.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Look! Look there!" Sango grabbed Miroku's sleeve and shook him. "Miroku! I can see the village! I can see it!"  
  
"Huh? Uh, oh!" Miroku rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked ahead. "I can see it too!"  
  
Kirara looked at the shrine in relief as she got closer and closer.  
"Meow!" Kirara roared.  
  
"That's right Kirara," Sango said patting Kirara's head cheerfully. "That means you get to rest for a while." Kirara sped up a little at the hear of this. The large shrine got larger and larger, and they all realized, as they were just a few feet away from it that it wasn't a shrine, it was a village.  
  
"Wow..." Sango gawked, staring at the giant village.  
  
"It's huge..."  
  
Kirara landed at the entrance of the village where two large men were guarding the door. It was an extremely large village and it had a wooden fence around the entire thing, but the demons were very protective of their home.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
"Who goes there?!" The two guards ran forward with their swords and put them in front of Sango and the others.  
  
'"As soon as you get to the village, tell them who you are, and then tell them to send you all to Tarantula's hut. You all will be treated like kings."' Sango remembered Tarantula saying that, so she stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"We are the humans who slayed your Lord when bandits took over your village and lead us to believe she was the enemy. We met Tarantula and he told us to ask for him when we arrived."  
  
By now, the gates to the village were opened, and the sound of the guards yelling brought attention to the front of the village. Soon, whispers, and murmurs of how the slayers were back swept the village. The two guards looked at one another and then let Sango, Miroku, and Kirara in her kitten size, enter. As they stepped inside, they saw a blur of red and green.  
  
"So this is the village? It looks a lot different then what I remember!" Sango smiled as she heard a loud and familiar voice from the center of the village.  
  
"Inuyasha! You just can't barge in here like you own the place!" She also smiled as she heard a smaller and shyer voice come from the center of the village.  
  
"Who cares? We helped them, so now they can help us!"  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Hajji! Shippo! Over here!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Hey! It's Miroku and Sango!" Kagome ran over to them and hugged Sango.  
  
"Ha ha! Kagome! I missed you!"  
  
"I hope Inuyasha wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"I hope Miroku wasn't too much of a pervert."  
  
They both laughed and it seemed as if none of them had gotten into a fight at all.  
  
"Sango." Miroku brought the two friends back to life and Sango looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Miroku?"  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, we are attracting a lot of people. I suggest you explain to Kagome and Inuyasha about this Tarantula and tell them the same story you told me."  
  
Sango shook her head, and the two guards of the entrance led them all to a large hut toward the back of the village.'  
  
The guards of the village, known as Brown Spider's, stood in front of Tarantula's hut with Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"This is his hut. We will be around..." And with that, they disappeared.  
  
"Creepy," Kagome muttered as the two demons disappeared.  
  
"I still don't believe it."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha. "What... do you mean.... Inuyasha?"  
  
"What I mean is I don't believe the spider's story. Why didn't they come looking for us earlier...?"  
  
"Because we had no idea of your location." Everyone looked up to see Tarantula standing at the entrance of his hut. "Please come in."  
  
Everyone just stood there until Sango took a step forward. Tarantula walked into his home, followed by Sango and the others.  
  
"This is my home." Everyone looked around his enormous hut with wide eyes. Everyone except for, Inuyasha. He stood with his arms crossed and one foot against the wall next to the door.  
  
"Big deal," he muttered. No one heard him. They were too busy wondering through the rooms.  
  
"This place is like a mansion, not a hut." Sango went toward a room in the back and found that it was Tarantula's bedroom.  
  
"These are my resting chambers. It isn't the cleanest right now though." There was a large bed in the middle of the room with a spider web as the bedpost. The ceiling was beautiful with decorations of different spider webs, just as all of the other rooms were. The room had a small table across from the bed and a chair with it.  
  
Everyone sat in a small circle in Tarantula's front room. Inuyasha was still standing next to the front door.  
  
"Many demons will attack your village because of our presence here," Miroku said with a worried expression on his face. "Are you sure you are willing to go through battle because of us?"  
  
"Yes. Whatever it takes to get that demon who made us loose so much. Our villagers are ready as well. It is time for our revenge."  
  
There was a brief silence, and then Tarantula continued. "You all are welcomed to sleep here or in our guest huts. They aren't as comfortable as this but..."  
  
"I'm out."  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened the door and left quickly. Kagome jumped up and followed him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Tarantula asked confused.  
  
"Grrrr. No. He's just a rude demon with an attitude problem." Sango glared after Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head and stood up.  
  
"I guess I will be staying here." Sango stood up as well.  
  
"Me too." Kirara purred and Shippo sighed.  
  
"Me three..."  
  
Kagome ran after Inuyasha and halted in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's your problem?"  
  
He looked at her, and then walked around her.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He continued to walk away from her.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thump. Kagome ran over to him and put her hand on his head. "I'm sorry of that hurt your wounds but...."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and raised up his kimono and undershirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"See look." Inuyasha pointed to his stomach and chest. "No wounds, they're gone. I'm healed!" He threw his clothes back on and began to get up, but was stopped by Kagome.  
  
"Ok, you're healed, so what? What's that got to do with how you're acting?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head and crossed his arms. Kagome grabbed his hair and began to pull. "Ow ow ow!"  
  
"Fine, then. Don't tell me what's the matter with you. I don't care any more. I'm going back to Tarantula's." Kagome got up and walked off.  
  
"Gah! No, Kagome come back!" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Damnit just don't go!"  
  
Kagome stared at him and frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just got a bad feeling ok... And I've learned to follow my extinct for a long time.... I just feel as if... he's going to betray us or something. I can't place my finger on it...."  
  
'After being lied to and betrayed so many times, I guess he would feel this way...'  
  
"Well, do you know where those guest huts are?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping in a tree..."  
  
"Oh uh..." Inuyasha sniffed the air and pointed to two huts sitting next to each other. "I'm pretty sure those are it over there. They don't smell like anyone has been in them."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "Good... I didn't want to sleep another tree."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and they walked to one of the huts. There were four futons in the hut. Kagome smiled and looked around.  
  
"The guest houses aren't too bad actually." Kagome collapsed onto a futon and smiled. "These are soft."  
  
Inuyasha touched one with his hand and then sat on it. "They're alright."  
  
Kagome got a mischievous smile on her face and picked up a pillow. "They're alright huh?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Yeah..."  
  
Kagome crept over to him and WHAM!  
  
"Gaaaa!" Kagome began to laugh hysterically as she pulled the pillow off of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled. "They're not that hard. They're ok, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, then picked up a pillow of his own.  
  
"Yeah, they're the best pillows I've ever felt!" Kagome stopped laughing as a pillow went flying toward her head. She ducked and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"The enemy has returned fire! Attack!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome grabbed another pillow and began to whack Inuyasha with them. Inuyasha grabbed the pillows and pulled them toward him, which sent Kagome toward him too. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Uh... Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome! I didn't know you acted like Miroku!" he laughed pulling her closer to him. Her blush deepened and she spun around so that her back was facing him.  
  
"Inuyasha! You pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and leaned his head against her shoulder.  
  
"You know I was only joking," he said softly. He nuzzled her neck and Kagome's face turned scarlet. He than began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Kagome...." he whispered. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha.... You don't want to...... ya know...."  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised himself but smiled.  
  
"Now I know you've been around that monk too long." He leaned forward and began to kiss her lips. She calmed down and kissed him back.  
  
"I love you Kagome.... I would never make you do something you don't want to. Remember that."  
  
And they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Kind of mushy at the end. Oh well. That's what I'm all about, Inuyasha and Kagome romance. Well, next chapter, demons begin to attack the village! 


	15. Uninvitted Guest

Do I own Inuyasha? I don't think so... or maybe I do! ( Sees lawyers in doorway NO I DON'T!  
  
Chapter15  
  
Uninvited Guest  
  
Naraku sat in a carriage, led by the skeletons of horses with Kagura, Kanna and Kikyo in the back of the carriage.  
  
"Damn those spider demons!" Kagura growled. "If they had not over come us so easily, we would have killed Inuyasha and Kagome by now." Kagura moved her arm a little and revealed her fan, ripped and tattered.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Calm yourself Kagura. You have no patience. We shall not be so easily over come when we are in the village. We shall destroy them all and have the completed sacred jewel."  
  
"Well, can we at least do something about these damned wolves following us," Kikyo hissed.  
  
"You have as little patience as Kagura. If we keep these wolves around for awhile, and let them believe that we don't know that they are following us, than when we arrive at the village, Koga and Inuyasha will kill each other for us."  
  
Kagura spat at the ground as she felt more wolf demons approaching them.  
  
'Looks like I'll just have to kill them like I did those other wolves.'  
  
A large cloud of smoke awoke Kagome and she arose with a violent cough.  
  
"Where.... is this smoke coming from.... Inuyasha... Inuyasha where are you?!"  
  
Kagome jumped up from her futon, grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome froze a large demon stood only yards away from her. It was ten feet tall and it had a massive tail with large hands and even larger claws.  
  
"I sense the presence of a sacred jewel! Give it to me or be destroyed!"  
  
The demon turned it's back to Inuyasha and advanced toward Kagome.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Wind Scar!"  
  
Inuyasha' s Wind Scar went flying toward the demon, who just swung his massive tail, destroying Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Inuyasha growled.  
  
'What?! How did he cancel out the Wind Scar like that?!'  
  
"Don't waste my time half-breed!"  
  
"Wind Tunnel!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around as he saw Miroku, Sango and Tarantula behind him.  
  
"What took you so long?!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way while the demon dug his claws into the ground.  
  
"No demon can with stand my wind tunnel for long!"  
  
The demons claws were soon scraping against the soil as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the wind tunnel.  
  
"I will not be destroyed my a mere human!" The demon jumped forward and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Miroku closed his wind tunnel and growled.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha ran toward the demon and was behind him in seconds. A small pulse came from Inuyasha as he yelled, "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!"  
  
The demon turned around slightly, but the last thing he saw was the angry glowing eyes of a demon before he was destroyed. Kagome fell to the ground with a scream, but Inuyasha ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa, are you okay Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?"  
  
"I'm safe thanks to you."  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha sat around a large rectangular table with Tarantula at the head of it.  
  
"I am sorry we were not there earlier lady Kagome. I apologize once again."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it!" Kagome said with a smile, fanning her hand in front of her. "It was just a scratch."  
  
Kagome had a small band-aid on her arm. One of the demons claws had gone into her skin.  
  
"But that isn't the end of our problems. Many more demons will now attack us. When dealing with the Shikon no Tama, word spreads fast. We have sent some of our best warriors already to fight some demons that have tried to attack us. I guess that wind demon was one they couldn't get."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So you mean to tell me, that other demons have already made an attempt to attack the village?"  
  
Tarantula looked at Sango with a sigh, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes. That's what I'm trying to say."  
  
"Well then...." Inuyasha stood up with the Tetsuiga over his shoulder. "It's time to work."  
  
Inuyasha walked to wooden door, pulling it open. He smiled his billion dollar smile that Kagome would kill to see. The sun reflected off of him and his sword, just like when he had defeated the Noe Mask.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Quit being rude."  
  
Inuyasha just continued to smile. "I'm not trying to be rude. It's just, if demons attack us we need to be ready don't we?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Where had this change of mood come in? Why was he so happy?  
  
"I guess you're right..."  
  
Inuyasha walked out of Tarantula's hut. He continued walking until he reached the entrance of the village. The two guards looked at him suspiciously. Inuyasha took a step back and than jumped to the top of the wooden fence protecting the village.  
  
"You there, demon!"  
  
"What are you doing up there?!"  
  
"I'm watching for demons, what do you think? You two didn't do a very good job of telling everyone there was a demon coming until it was at the village. You think I'm going to let you two screw ups endanger us again? Yeah right."  
  
The demons face's faulted and they stood in front of the wooden fence again.  
  
"We were......"  
  
"Hm? You were what?"  
  
"On a lunch break..."  
  
Inuyasha did an anime drop.  
  
'I didn't know guards got lunch breaks...' --  
  
Early Evening  
  
Inuyasha lay on his futon in the guest hut panting slightly.  
  
'Damn it's been a long day.'  
  
The village had been attacked by several demons that day. Twelve at the least. Inuyasha was exhausted. He had a small cut on his chest, but it would be gone by night fall.  
  
"So many demons in one day. Now I know why Kaede never wants us to stay at the village for a long time."  
  
Inuyasha paused and looked over at Kagome's empty futon.  
  
'Atleast I... was able to protect her....'  
  
Kagome walked into the guest hut just before sun down.  
  
'Good.... I wanted to get her before the sun went down. I didn't want any demons attacking me.'  
  
Kagome was about to plop down on her futon and let out a loud sigh, but she noticed Inuyasha's sleeping form and decided not to. She walked over and bent down next to him. She reached out and put her hand on his face.  
  
'Rest up Inuyasha. You deserve it.' Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek and crawled into her own futon. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Kagome... Come lay by me..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please...."  
  
Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. She slid under the sheets and cuddled up with Inuyasha.  
  
"We had a big day today..."  
  
"Yeah I know. Even I'm tired. You must be exhausted."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "Yeah."  
  
"Kagome... When do you think Naraku will attack us?"  
  
"..............."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. Kagome was sound asleep with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Oh well," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed, his arms snaked tightly around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Sweet dreams...... My Kagome........"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he heard the ringing of a loud bell. He also smelled a familiar scent that made him growled. His eyes glowed a bright red, and he ran to grab his Tetsuiga. His growl became deeper and louder. He could feel his demon blood coursing through his veins. All of the commotion awoke Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome whispered. She saw the malice in his eyes and she gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's wrong?!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he continued to growl.  
  
"NARAKU!" 


	16. The War Begins

Disclaimer::: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter16  
  
The War Begins  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Naraku..... Is here......"  
  
"As well as Ukaran."  
  
Kagome shivered as Inuyasha said his name. A memory of the night at the castle flashed through Kagome's head and her knees knocked together. She felt as if her legs were Jell-O and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha was already at the door.  
  
"Kagome come on!" Inuyasha turned around and noticed Kagome's trembling form curled up in a ball. "Kagome......."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Please don't be scared.... I can smell it all over you and I hate it when you feel that way. I won't let Ukaran touch you this time I swear."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek.  
  
"If we're going to live our lives together, we have to live through this first."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and Kagome regained some self-confidence.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the center of the village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were already there.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sango! Miroku!"  
  
"So, do you already know what's going on here?" Miroku asked as Kagome and Inuyasha came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Yeah. It's because of Naraku!"  
  
There was a short silence. They had all planned for this day to come, and it was finally here. The day they would finally destroy Naraku. The day they would all get their revenge. Kagome and Shippo looked over at Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha who all had their heads hung.  
  
"What's the matter guys?"  
  
"They've all been deceived by Naraku... Now is the day for their revenge and they can't believe it's really time..."  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
"Now I understand."  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened in the past," Inuyasha said. "What matters is now it's time to........."  
  
Everyone looked up at Inuyasha to see why he had not finished his sentence.  
  
"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"It's........... Koga!"  
  
"EVERY WARRIOR IN THE VILLAGE COME OUT OF YOUR HUTS! THE ONE THEY CALLED ONIGUMO HAS ARRIVED TO OUR VILLAGE! IT'S TIME FOR HIS DEMISE AND OUR REVENGE!" a demon warrior yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Naraku is the human who attacked and robbed their village?!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "It seems as if no matter what Naraku is, human or demon, he will always be evil!"  
  
"Come on you all. We've been waiting for this day for so long and now it's finally here! Let's go!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Almost the entire village stood in front of the entrance to the village and all with weapons. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Tarantula stood in front of the mob.  
  
"Onigumo shall die."  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Tarantula and than focused on the scent coming from in front of him.  
  
'Come on Naraku! Show your ugly face!'  
  
The entire village stood quietly as the wooden gates slowly opened.  
  
"Tarantula we....."  
  
Tarantula growled as he realized it was just the two guards of the village.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
The two guards dropped to the ground and Tarantula gasped.  
  
"Kebab! Kento!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
Everyone looked up from the two bodies of Kebab and Kento and saw no other than Naraku.  
  
"All of these pathetic people here just for me? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only need five of you!"  
  
Naraku glanced at Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Tarantula before rising into the sky.  
  
"Kinto, Blast!" There was a bright light, followed by a huge explosion.  
  
"Ahh!" Inuyasha covered Kagome and Miroku covered Sango. The light disappeared and the smoke cleared.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"NOOO!" Tarantula turned around and saw that almost every warrior he had had was dead.  
  
"NOO!" he yelled once more. Naraku chuckled evilly.  
  
"It amazes me. It amazes me how much sorrow you foolish mortals feel when someone dies. If it is not you who is dying, than why do you mourn? You foolish people know nothing."  
  
Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, and Kohaku all stepped out from behind Naraku.  
  
"I wish you hadn't done that. Now who are we going to play with?"  
  
"Heh heh heh. You, Kanna, and Kohaku can play with the monk and demon huntress. Kikyo can handle Kagome and I will take care of these two."  
  
Suddenly, Naraku's poisonous insects appeared.  
  
"Don't even think about opening your Wind Tunnel monk."  
  
Naraku smiled at Inuyasha and Tarantula.  
  
"Do not look so angry. It may affect your fighting Tarantula. The one's who did not survive the blast shouldn't of been here anyway." Naraku looked over at Inuyasha. "And you have breed. Do not look so happy, as if I'm going to be the one to die or something. You disgust me!"  
  
"Shut up and prepare to die!" Inuyasha lunged for Naraku with his Tetsuiga, but he jumped into the air on top of the wooden fence.  
  
"I did not say I was going to be the one to kill you yet. You must fight this mangy mutt before you can battle with me."  
  
Koga and his pack appeared at the gate and Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't have time for this coward! Fight me now!"  
  
"Who you calling a coward dog turd?! I'm the one who should be fighting Naraku, not you! I'll kill you easily and than go for Naraku! After that, Kagome shall be mine!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You know I am so tired of hearing that! Kagome is not property! Anyway, Kagome is with me!"  
  
"You wish!" Koga jumped for Inuyasha, who jumped over the people behind him and landed next to a destroyed hut.  
  
"You move like a slug!"  
  
"I'll show you! AH!" Koga ran forward with lightning like speed and threw punches at Inuyasha who dodged them all.  
  
'Damn it! Did he get faster?!'  
  
Koga's men jumped upon the fence and glared at Naraku.  
  
"You slaughtered our kin! Now we shall slaughter you!" They lunged for Naraku who merely disappeared.  
  
"Kanna! Destroy these fools!" Kanna walked slowly toward the fence with her mirror. She held it out in front of herself and aimed it at the wolves.  
  
"Die."  
  
Bright lights came from the men and flew toward Kanna's mirror.  
  
'She's stealing their soul's...' Tarantula thought.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Tarantula turned around slowly, but growled as he saw Naraku behind him. He immediately took off toward him but Naraku kept jumping out of his reach.  
  
"Tarantula. When I met you, you were but a small boy. Now you are a grown demon. It seems as if I can't threaten your family anymore. Too bad, it helped me escape that horrible death that was sentenced to me so many years ago..."  
  
Tarantula paused as he recalled the day so long ago, when Naraku had his parents tied up with a knife to each of their throats. Commanding Tarantula to tell him the way out of the village or he would kill them both.  
  
"Shut up! They may call you Naraku, but you'll always be Onigumo to me! The pathetic thief who relied on a mere boy to escape death. You are such a pathetic human, I don't even need my maximum power to destroy you!"  
  
Tarantula opened his mouth and venomous webs of silk came from it.  
  
"Poison web!"  
  
It hit Naraku's baboon pelt, which immediately disintegrated. Naraku glared at Tarantula. "Damn you boy!"  
  
A glow came from Naraku's body and he smirked.  
  
"Time to die."  
  
Sango and Miroku stood glaring at Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"What's the matter you two? For some reason you look upset."  
  
"It's time for you two incarnations to die," Miroku said calmly. Kagura frowned and held up her torn fan. She jumped into the air and her old fan dropped to the ground, revealing a new one.  
  
"No, I think it is time for you two to die! Dance of the Dead!"  
  
"Look out Sango!"  
  
Miroku stood in front of Sango and held his staff out in front of them. Kagura's attack bounced off of Miroku's staff and went flying in different directions.  
  
"Miroku! Watch out!"  
  
A large chain sword went flying through the air aimed for Miroku's chest. Sango pushed him out of the way, but he didn't go far. Instead of it hitting him in the chest, it hit him in his arm.  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
Kikyo stood in front of Kagome with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.  
  
"It seems like we're the only one's left. Well then..." Kikyo slowly aimed her bow at Kagome.  
  
"Please Kikyo.... I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"You hurt me!? You are nothing but a fool to think you could do such a thing!"  
  
Kikyo released the arrow and it went flying toward Kagome. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of Kagome. It was one of the warriors. He had survived, but now he was dying.  
  
"We can't have our...... princess dying now can we..." The demon fell to the ground with his eyes rolled back in his head. Kagome screamed.  
  
"Quit your whimpering, you didn't even know who that pathetic warrior was. Do not cry over....."  
  
"Do NOT tell me what to do!" Kagome bent down next to the man and closed his eyelids, whispering a small prayer. "How dare you call yourself a miko!"  
  
Kagome raised an arrow to her quiver and aimed it at Kikyo.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me. You are too afraid of Inuyasha's anger........"  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't be angry! Inuyasha no longer loves you! He loves me and only me! I will kill you and not have a second thought about it!"  
  
Kikyo stood quiet. Fury soon arose from her as she heard these words.  
  
"How dare you say that! Inuyasha will kill you if you even lay a finger on me!"  
  
There was a whizzing light and it went straight toward Kikyo. It whizzed passed her face and she took a step back. Seconds later, a cut appeared on Kikyo's face and a hair or two floated to the ground. Kagome immediately grabbed another arrow.  
  
"Don't play with me when I'm angry Kikyo. I will kill you."  
  
Kikyo sighed. "Very well then." She held up her bow, an arrow pointed straight for Kagome's heart. Kagome with an arrow aimed at Kikyo's.  
  
'Die...'  
  
They released the arrows at the same time and each arrow met half way. There was a blinding light. Kagome shielded her eyes and Kikyo did the same.  
  
After the light was completely gone, Kagome looked around for Kikyo. She was gone...  
  
"Wait..." Kagome noticed a small lump on the ground and she ran toward it. She froze at what she saw.  
  
"Kikyo....."  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's eyes and she fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not dead yet you idiot......"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
Kikyo had bruises on her body and her clothes were ripped with small portions of blood covering parts of her body.  
  
"It appears......... That your arrow was strongest....." she whispered. She looked at her and smiled. "I look like I've been in war for days, and it's just been minutes.... That's how strong your arrow was...."  
  
Kikyo coughed and her head turned to the side, her eyes closing.  
  
"Kikyo! Don't die!"  
  
"You don't have to scream, I'm right here. I won't be alive for much longer...."  
  
"No......"  
  
"Please Kagome..... Grant me one wish...."  
  
"Please don't Kikyo..... Don't talk like that.... I didn't want my arrow to kill you. I just.... I just....." More tears streamed down Kagome's face.  
  
"Stop crying over little things Kagome. You must learn to be strong... That's the only way you can save Inuyasha. He cannot destroy Naraku on his own.... He needs you, so don't cry okay. Be happy and take care of Inuyasha for me....."  
  
"Kikyo....."  
  
"Tell him that I will always love him and I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you two. Tell him...... that I said to take care of you.... or I might have to come back and keep him in check."  
  
Kikyo smiled and Kagome knew she was only playing. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body became limp.  
  
"Kikyo...... Kikyo!" Kagome put her hand over Kikyo's chest and felt a pulse.  
  
'Good, she's only unconscious...' Kagome laid Kikyo's body to the side and looked around her. So many of her friends were fighting... She didn't want it to be that way but... It had to be...  
  
Kagome heard a yelping noise and turned to see Inuyasha in the distance. He had just been thrown into a wall by Koga who was now stepping on his arm.  
  
'You must learn to be strong... That's the only way you can save Inuyasha...' Kikyo's words brought tears to Kagome's eyes as she realized what she had to do. She had to save Inuyasha.... And killing Koga was the only way she knew how. 


	17. Making Some Hard Decisions

Disclaimer::: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter17  
  
Making Some Hard Decisions  
  
Kagome walked slowly toward Inuyasha and Koga. She had an arrow ready and she would not hesitate to shoot if she had to.  
  
"Koga!" Kagome screamed. Koga looked up from Inuyasha and over at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Just a second after I kill this dog turd I'll go after Naraku. You just go hide somewhere and be safe!"  
  
Kagome raised her bow.  
  
"Kagome..... What are you doing?"  
  
"Koga, I don't know how many times I have to tell you! I do not love you! I never did. I love Inuyasha... And that's the way it is...... Get off of him or I'll be forced to shoot you."  
  
Koga paused. Would she really kill him to save Inuyasha? Did she love him that much?  
  
"Grrrr!" Koga growled and he turned his attention toward Inuyasha once more. "If this mutt isn't alive, than you will have no feelings for him!"  
  
Koga raised his hand in the air and began to bring it down.  
  
"Koga!"  
  
Kagome pulled her arrow back and released it.  
  
"I'm sorry...... Koga," she whispered. The arrow went flying toward Koga. He looked up with sadness in his eyes. The arrow hit his side and he hit the ground. Koga looked at the arrow with wide eyes and than at Kagome.  
  
"I really did........... Love you...." Koga's eyes shut and his body went limp. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Kagome...... I can't believe you really....."  
  
Kagome's voice trembled and she smiled pitifully.  
  
"No use crying over little things. I have to be strong to save you..." Kagome touched Inuyasha's face and he froze.  
  
'This isn't the Kagome I know....... Her arrows are so much stronger.... Kind of like....'  
  
"Where's Kikyo?"  
  
'He still thinks of her.... Even at a time like this...'  
  
Kagome's head tilted to where she once was, battling with Kikyo. Inuyasha looked in that direction and gasped.  
  
"You... killed her..."  
  
"No! Please Inuyasha! Don't hate me! She's not dead, she's just unconscious! I had to do it or she was going to....."  
  
"I understand Kagome... That must be why you were so quick to kill Koga..."  
  
"He's not dead....."  
  
There was a short silence, save for the others who were all fighting.  
  
"Kagome..... Will you save me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you had to be strong to save me... So, will you?"  
  
More tears streamed down Kagome's face and she nodded. "I will.... I promise!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and Kagome followed.  
  
"Now it's time to kill Naraku......"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha headed for Tarantula and Naraku, but was stopped by a large cloud of Miasma. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha jumped in front of her unsheathing the Tetsuiga.  
  
"U-Uk-Ukaran......." Kagome trembled and the strength she had just had disappeared. She fell to the ground and hung her head. Ukaran smiled and glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Good..... You remember me..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Touch her this time and I swear you won't escape!"  
  
"Ah, it's the demon Inuyasha. The only thing keeping me from my Kagome..."  
  
"She's not yours!" Even with the Tetsuiga wielded in Inuyasha's hands, his demon blood began to take control. His eyes glowed red and his claws became longer.  
  
"You will never touch her again. I swear it."  
  
Kagome touched Inuyasha's shoulder and he snarled.  
  
"Stay back Kagome! Go help Sango and the others!"  
  
Inuyasha began to breathe heavily, trying his best to keep control.  
  
"Inuyasha......."  
  
"Go!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and gave Kagome the saddest look she had ever seen. "Please...."  
  
Kagome trembled. "O....Okay...."  
  
Kagome ran around Ukaran who reached out for her. Kagome fell onto the ground and screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
That was it.... The thing that sent Inuyasha over the edge. Purple stripes appeared on Inuyasha. The Tetsuiga went back to its original form.  
  
'What?! How can I be a demon if I have the Tetsuiga in my hands?! Why is this happening?!'  
  
Ukaran took his attention off of Kagome and looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"So, you're a demon once more are you?"  
  
Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsuiga and he growled.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Ukaran.  
  
"You pathetic human. I couldn't tell before, but now I see. You're nothing but a human with witch-like powers."  
  
"Damn you to hell you little mongrel. How dare you say such a thing about a powerful demon like me!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Inuyasha ran forward and slashed at Ukaran who barely had time to dodge his attack.  
  
'He's even faster than last time.'  
  
"Good job, I see you are fast-"  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped on Ukaran's back and sunk his teeth into his neck.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ukaran fell to his knees in pain. "Get off of me! Please! Leave me be!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped off of Ukaran and smirked.  
  
"You pathetic piece of crap! You beg for your life!"  
  
"No, not really. AH!" Ukaran jumped forward and made an attempt to slice through Inuyasha's gut, but he was too slow.  
  
"Ha ha. Too slow," Inuyasha said in a teasing voice. Ukaran turned around slowly trembling.  
  
"You are the devil's helper..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped forward and began to slice at Ukaran, leaving deep cuts all over him. Inuyasha smiled and laughed the whole time.  
  
"Can't you fight back! You pathetic being! You don't deserve to live!"  
  
"Inuyasha......."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he froze.  
  
'Kagome.......'  
  
Inuyasha turned around slowly and his eyes met with Kagome's. Kagome slowly walked toward him, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"Inuyasha.... You're a....."  
  
He jumped back and covered his face, shaking his head uncontrollably.  
  
"Stay back! I don't want you to see me like this!"  
  
He uncovered his face and Kagome was right in front of him.  
  
"Why are you in this form.... Even with the Tetsuiga at your side..."  
  
"I don't know....... I have control over my powers though.... It's as if when I'm pushed enough I can still transform into a demon. Even thought the Tetsuiga is with me. I think that it gives me control though..."  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's already tear stained face.  
  
'Inuyasha, does this mean you'll be like this forever...'  
  
"Kagome! Why are you crying?!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, laying her head against his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
"I....I...." Inuyasha looked up and noticed a large light coming toward them. "Watch out!"  
  
He turned around and covered Kagome's body with his own.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The ball of energy hit him and everything else around them, including Ukaran. Inuyasha went flying into the air, landing in a pile of dirt. He didn't move.  
  
Naraku laughed, holding Tarantula up by his throat. He dropped his body and watched it fall to the ground. "Heh heh heh. It seems that the demon wasn't so strong after all," Naraku chuckled. "Neither was the half- breed."  
  
Naraku paused as he noticed movement coming from Naraku's body.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm much stronger than you thought!"  
  
Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes.  
  
"You can do whatever you want to me... But when you start messing with Kagome, that's when I get pissed!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped toward Naraku with Kagome still in his arms. He began to kick Naraku with lightning like speed.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the ground and noticed Miroku and Sango under him. He dropped Kagome and continued to fight Naraku, able to use his hands as well.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha. Do you have to be so careless!"  
  
Kagome fell to the ground and Kirara jumped up and caught her.  
  
"Good catch Kirara!" Sango yelled, holding Kohaku in her arms.  
  
'Good. Now I can fight Naraku with my fool strength.'  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome began to leave the battle site but were stopped as a barrier cut them off.  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you escape that easily, you must be fools!"  
  
Inuyasha paused to look at his friends. They were all stuck here. Damn it. Now what was he going to do if Naraku caught one of them and threatened him with their life?  
  
"You shouldn't look away in a battle!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around just to be met with Naraku's fist. Naraku grabbed his head and kneed him numerous times. He went flying to the ground with a yell. Naraku smiled.  
  
"Illusory Death!"  
  
As soon as Inuyasha hit the ground hundreds of plant-like arms went after him.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting on Kirara.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha..... Inuyasha! Where is he?!"  
  
Sango pointed to a whole in the ground, which had small rocks and smoke coming from it.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Wait, where's Shippo?" Sango asked worriedly. Miroku pulled open his robes and revealed Shippo's unconscious form.  
  
"The explosion in the beginning was too much for him," Miroku explained.  
  
"At least he's safe.... Huh... Kagome! Come back here!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kirara flew over to Inuyasha with Kagome on her back.  
  
"Thank you Kirara..." Kagome whispered. She jumped off of Kirara's back as they reached Inuyasha Kagome looked at Inuyasha's motionless form.  
  
"Inuyasha..... Wake up please.... I... I'll say the 'S' word if you don't get up.... Inuyasha, this isn't funny. Please, please get up...." she whispered.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. This is too much. First he becomes a full demon and now he's almost dead. I thought this would be a challenge," Naraku laughed from behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned around and leered at Naraku.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you do this to Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes began to glow a light blue and her body began to glow as well.  
  
"How dare you hurt him! Now he's.... he's....."  
  
Large balls of light appeared at the end of Kagome's hands and she growled.  
  
"He's dead!!"  
  
"Stay back you witch!"  
  
Naraku began to step away slowly.  
  
"You will not escape!"  
  
'Just as I feared! Her miko powers have been discovered! Now she will not rest until I am dead!'  
  
"You monster! I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
Kagome raised one of her hands and a ball of energy went flying toward Naraku. It hit his right shoulder and he yelled in agony. Memories flashed through Kagome's head. Memories of her and Inuyasha.  
  
"He's dead! And it's all your fault!"  
  
'I couldn't protect him.... I couldn't save him!'  
  
More balls of energy went flying toward Naraku and he screamed.  
  
"Stop it! Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Here is my part of the sacred jewel shard..."  
  
Naraku held up three fourths of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"You can wish Inuyasha back with it....."  
  
Kagome stopped and stared at the jewel.  
  
"Burn in hell."  
  
Kagome's eyes became completely blue and a large amount of energy came from her body.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. "The barrier has gone down! If we don't get out of here, Kagome's miko powers will become uncontrollable and we will all be killed!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara and they flew off.  
  
"We'll come back for Kagome once she has calmed!"  
  
A tear rolled down Sango's cheek.  
  
'I can't believe Inuyasha is......'  
  
Kagome stood over Naraku.  
  
"You disgust me! It's time for you to die!"  
  
Energy came from every part of Kagome's body and it formed a giant explosion. A bright light engulfed the land and everything in the area was destroyed. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"I don't see Naraku..... Is he..... dead?"  
  
Kagome crawled over to where Inuyasha had been.  
  
"I hope I didn't...."  
  
She looked into the whole and saw that his body was still there.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome leaned down and pulled him out of the whole that had the shape of his body. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his kimono.  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you leave me like this! How could you! Leave me here in this horrible place! All by myself! You idiot! How could you die?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes became red from all of the crying she had done that night. Actually, now it was dawn. They had fought into the early morning.  
  
"Inuyasha.... Please wake up..... Please....."  
  
"How about you go to sleep!"  
  
Kagome gasped as someone quickly hit her on the back of the neck and everything went black.  
  
Well people, someone reported me so I won't be updating chapters for a while. The only reason I can update this is because I'm at the library. If you review, and I don't respond I'll get back to you later. Ok, well thanks for reading. C u l8ter. 


	18. Mourning Over the Ones that are Alive

Disclaimer::: I do not own Inuyasha......  
  
Chapter18  
  
Mourning Over the Ones that are Alive  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat in Kaede's hut quietly. Kohaku lay in the corner on a small futon. He hadn't woken up sense they arrived at Kaede's, who was now gathering herbs. They had been there for three days. They had all gone back for Kagome an hour later, but she was gone. Inuyasha's body was gone as well. They had all been quiet ever sense they had returned from the battle. Shippo sat quietly in a corner curled up in a little ball. Sango sat quietly in the corner with Kirara on her lap and Miroku sat next to the door.  
  
'I wish Kagome were here.......'  
  
'Where are you Inuyasha...?'  
  
'Kagome.... Why did you leave us?'  
  
Each of them had their own questions and each wanted answers. Shippo sniffed the air, as did Kirara. Miroku and Sango noticed the two and they both perked up.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Do you smell Kagome or Inuyasha?!"  
  
Shippo looked at the two with half opened eyes. He put his back to them and went to sleep. Miroku and Sango anxiously watched the door. It slowly opened and...... Kaede walked into the hut with a basket of herbs on her head. The two fell to the ground.  
  
"You youngsters still haven't left my hut?"  
  
They all ignored her and went back to grieving. Kaede glared at them all.  
  
"Well, sense you want to ignore this old lady, I'm afraid I'm going to kick you out."  
  
They just sat there, continuing to ignore her.  
  
Kaede sweat dropped.  
  
"Well than....."  
  
Kaede stood outside of her hut smiling.  
  
"Don't bother to visit any time soon. I'll take good care of Kohaku for you."  
  
She dusted her hand off and walked into her hut. Sango and the others lay in front of a tree with annoyed looks on their face.  
  
"I didn't know Kagome was so strong....." Miroku paused as he realized he had said Kagome instead of Kaede.  
  
"You mean Kaede."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"I'm hungry...." Shippo muttered.  
  
"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten sense that night at Tarantula's....."  
  
"Whatever happened to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but anything that was left was destroyed in that explosion..."  
  
They all sighed again. Sango got up slowly followed by Kirara.  
  
"We'll go find some food..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kirara walked along side Sango in the forest of Inuyasha looking for something to eat. Kirara sniffed the air intently. She paused.  
  
"What is it Kirara?"  
  
Kirara roared and took off in a sprint toward the well.  
  
"Kirara, wait up!"  
  
Kirara stopped as she reached the clearing, Sango right behind her.  
  
"Kirara! What was that for? Why did you come to the well......."  
  
Sango stopped as she saw a dark figure climbing into the well.  
  
'Huh! That's where Kagome goes to visit her family! If that demon crosses over to her time, Kagome's family could be in danger!'  
  
"Hiraikots!"  
  
The figure looked up at Sango and the boomerang flying towards it. It quickly jumped into the well.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Sango ran to the well and looked inside. It was gone.  
  
"No!"  
  
Sango jumped onto Kirara.  
  
"Hurry Kirara, we have to tell Miroku!"  
  
Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut and Sango ran in.  
  
"Kaede, I didn't see Miroku or Shippo in the front! Are they here?!"  
  
"Yes child." Kaede pointed to the corner and Sango saw Miroku and Shippo. "What is the rush child?"  
  
Sango ignored Kaede once again and ran to Miroku. Kaede was not pleased.  
  
"I saw a dark figure jump into the well! When I went to see what it was doing down there, it was gone!"  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede froze.  
  
"That means the creature could be harming Kagome's family as we speak!" Miroku yelled nervously.  
  
"But there's nothing we can do about it..... The only person with the shards were Kagome...." Sango whispered.  
  
"And the only person who could cross over without the shards was..... Inuyasha," Shippo said sadly.  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"I'm tired of hearing ye sighs all day long Kagome could not have gone far from the battle site. Go look for her. Or are ye so sad that you can't move. If ye really loved Kagome, ye'd be outside looking for her by now."  
  
This was the first time they hadn't ignored Kaede all day.  
  
"Kaede is right!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, if we really cherished our friendship so dearly, we would be searching for her now!"  
  
"Well then, let's get going." Miroku sighed getting up.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kirara roared and readied herself to fly. Sango jumped on, followed by Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"We'll be back soon Kaede!"  
  
"I hope you do!" Kaede yelled after them.  
  
Night Time  
  
Sango and the others walked into Kaede's hut sluggishly. As soon as their feet hit the old creaky wood of Kaede's hut, they fell upon each other.  
  
"I'm so tired..." Sango mumbled.  
  
"I'm pooped," Shippo sighed.  
  
"Kagome, can you boil some ramen?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, I'm so hungry......"  
  
They all frowned and sent each other regretful looks. Sango walked out of the hut with Kirara at her heels.  
  
'Kagome..... Where did you go? How could you disappear like that? I haven't seen you in almost four days... You are like the sister I never had..... Where are you?'  
  
Silent tears streamed down Sango's face. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Miroku and Shippo come outside.  
  
"Sango, why are you crying?"  
  
Sango quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Is it because of Kagome and Inuyasha.......?"  
  
Sango wrapped her arms around her self and sighed.  
  
"Yes.... I just can't imagine what happened to them...."  
  
"It is a puzzle... If only we had strength like Inuyasha.... Or his king sense of smell.... Maybe than we could find Kagome..."  
  
"I wish Inuyasha were here.... Than we wouldn't be grieving as much... We probably would still be searching for Kagome..."  
  
"Than let's go."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo froze as they heard a familiar voice. Sango looked up slowly and saw a figure in the shadows.  
  
"And I didn't appreciate you throwing that massive boomerang at me Sango. You almost hit me. I had to got to Kagome's time and tell her family what happened. They gave me this medicine and took me to the... dockter, now I feel all better!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Kirara sat on his head.  
  
"Inuyasha! We thought you were dead!" Sango cried.  
  
"Me, dead? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Shippo whined.  
  
"I knew you were alive Inuyasha. I just um...." Miroku stumbled over words.  
  
"Oh shut up Miroku. You were on the verge of tears!" Sango laughed, with tears forming in her own eyes.  
  
"Heh, heh. I was not."  
  
Inuyasha's face suddenly became serious.  
  
"Okay you guys, it's time to quit fooling around. We need to find Kagome now."  
  
They all looked at each other with determined faces.  
  
"And this time, I swear, whoever took her shall have no mercy!"  
  
Ok everyone, this is the last chapter I'll be updating for a while. Unless my mom let's me come back up here tomorrow. -- I doubt it. Oh well, I'll have many more chapters later. Thanks for reading and see you later! 


	19. Searching For Our Loved Ones

Sorry it took me so long to update. I got my Internet back finally. It turns out AOL cut off the Internet because I sent 130 E-mails, which I didn't do. Anyway, I sort of got an author's block on this chapter, but I finally broke through, so here's chapter 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... But who cares, cause he's alive! Yay!  
  
Chapter19  
  
Searching for Our Loved Ones  
  
Inuyasha sat crouched over the battle site he had been just four days before. In the exact spot he had been dragged to by Kagome's weeping form. He inhaled Kagome's scent one more time before standing up. He faced the others with a firm look on his face.  
  
"She hasn't been back here sense the day of the battle. So I know she hasn't come back looking for us. Her scent is almost completely gone. We need to find her before it is," Inuyasha instructed.  
  
'Kagome.... Your scent just brought half of me back to life...'  
  
"Inuyasha, which way did her scent lead to?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and pointed to a forest in the distance.  
  
"That way. I want to hurry up and get there before......" Inuyasha trembled as his eyes slightly closed. Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for comfort, but he pulled away.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Sango mounted Kirara followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. Kirara didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong? Why won't she go?" Inuyasha asked with a little gruffness in his voice.  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha.... Not that I'm complaining or anything but...." Sango started.  
  
"But why aren't you running like usually?" Shippo finished for her. "You said yourself that the.... Dockter, made you feel all better."  
  
"He did.... It's just that... he told me not to run around for a while. All of my wounds are gone now, but he told me even when they're gone, not to run around for a while. I can damage myself or something like that..."  
  
"That's all I needed to know," Sango said as Kirara took off toward the forest.  
  
'Kagome, please be all right. I don't know what I'll do if something's happened to you...'  
  
Kirara flew through the forest Inuyasha had seen earlier which was filled with Kagome's scent. She avoided all of the trees and bushes while listening to Inuyasha's directions.  
  
"Turn right..... Straight here..... Another right here...... Keep straight...."  
  
Inuyasha looked ahead with a slight growl. His eyes slightly closed.  
  
'Damnit... I need to find her...'  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kagome's mother stood in front of Inuyasha with her head hung, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't....." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's mother fell forward and sobbed in Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"Please! Please bring her back!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's mother with sorrow in his eyes. This woman.... Who had always smiled at him when he stormed into her house and snatched her daughter away from her. Who had put her daughters life in danger just so he could find the fragments of the Shikon no Tama. She was actually crying and asking the person who had put her daughter in trouble to get her out of it. She still believed in him. That's one of the reasons he was so desperate to find her.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
'She's around here somewhere...'  
  
Everyone waited anxiously as Kirara got closer and closer to the end of the forest.  
  
"Come on Kirara! Just a little closer!" Sango said anxiously, almost falling off of the large cat demon.  
  
Finally, Kirara skidded to a stop as she reached the end of the forest.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled out, as if she were supposed to respond. Everyone sat silently upon Kirara's back as they saw what was in front of them. A large valley with hundred upon hundreds of trees lay in front of them. Small mountains could be seen in the background of the enormous trees.  
  
"No," Inuyasha whispered as he dismounted Kirara. He walked in front of Kirara, viewing the entire area. He sniffed the air intently. "Her scent.... Is gone..."  
  
Inuyasha bent down and dug his claws into the dirt. Sango jumped off of Kirara, walking over to comfort Inuyasha. She patted his back and said softly, "It's alright Inuyasha-"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, slapping Sango's hand away with a growl.  
  
"No it's not all right!" he growled, with a slightly deeper tone in his voice. "Kagome's not here so it's not all right at all!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glowed a bloody red for a moment, than went back to heir normal golden glow. Sango and the others just stared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Shippo whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Inuyasha mumbled, walking back into the forest with his hands inside the sleeves of his haori.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going? I thought you said this was were Kagome's scent leaded to...." Miroku started to say, but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I was wrong!" Inuyasha growled. "Come on. We'll search else where."  
  
The three of them sent each other sad looks, and followed Inuyasha back into the forest.  
  
Kagome lay on two large futons stacked on top of one another. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she just lay there for a moment.  
  
"Inuyasha...." she whispered. When there was no response, her head shot up and she looked around the room. The futon she lay on was in the corner of a large empty room. To her left was an enormous window that took up the entire wall. It looked sort of like a big screen from Kagome's time. She looked out of it and saw Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
She jumped up from the bed, and ran over to the window.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Please! Please.... Look over here..." Kagome whimpered. She beat on the window as hard as she could, but it seemed as if the window was made of brick.  
  
"Why can't you hear me?" she whispered, falling to the ground with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Because they can't see or here you."  
  
Kagome turned around quickly to see... Ukaran, standing at the door. More hot tears streamed down Kagome's face as she saw him.  
  
"I thought you were dead! You were dead!" she screamed, putting her hands over her head. "This is all a bad dream! Wake up Kagome! Wake up!"  
  
Ukaran chuckled evilly.  
  
"This is no dream my Kagome. I survived that explosion my fool of a brother caused. I was barely scratched. But I figured I would let him do all the work while I pretended to be dead. I thought Naraku had killed that foolish half-breed, but I guess he wasn't strong enough."  
  
Kagome continued to glare at him.  
  
"Why can't they hear me?! Why are they ignoring you?!"  
  
"Because my dear, I am the strongest demon there ever was. My spell shall not be broken."  
  
"You mean..." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha walking back into the forest. "He can't hear me because of some illusion...?"  
  
Ukaran smirked. "That's right."  
  
"INUYASHA! I'M HERE!" Kagome screamed, beating on the window. "IT'S ME, KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped, turning around to look at the huge valley in front of him.  
  
"Was that.... No, it can't be."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and walked back into the forest, followed by the others.  
  
"No! No! Inuyasha! I'm right here!" Kagome screamed again.  
  
"Silence woman. He sees nothing except for a large valley filled with trees. He sees not my huge castle," Ukaran laughed.  
  
"Why you!" Kagome turned around and put her attention back on Ukaran. She reached behind her for an arrow, but she had been discarded of her arrows as well as her bow. Kagome tried to regain the same power she had had the night of the battle with Naraku, but seeing Inuyasha's face and knowing he was alive had softened her heart.  
  
'Inuyasha... You're still alive...' A warm smile appeared on Kagome's face that she couldn't hide.  
  
"Oh so you think this is all just a game do you?" Ukaran growled. "I assure you it's not, and Inuyasha shall never find you. You are now my woman and you shall never see that mutt again!"  
  
Kagome's warm smile disappeared and she glared at Ukaran as he advanced toward her.  
  
"It's time for us to become mates now my dear. Just lay there and it won't hurt a bit. It shall just become pleasure for the both of us."  
  
Ukaran reached out for Kagome, but was thrown back by an invisible barrier.  
  
'What the?! How could she of created a barrier around herself?! Is it that she has done so and doesn't know?! Damnit! That means she could destroy me and my castle in the blink of an eye if I make her angry enough!'  
  
Ukaran rubbed the bruise on his hand thoroughly.  
  
'Why does it hurt so much?! It's just a scratch!' Ukaran cursed.  
  
Kagome looked at her hands and than at Ukaran with a smile.  
  
"Looks like you won't be coming anywhere near me!" she laughed. Ukaran growled and kicked the door open.  
  
"Dinner will be served shortly! I suggest you get used to this, because this is your new home!" Ukaran yelled, stomping down the hall.  
  
Kagome glared at the doorway he had been standing in moments before.  
  
"I hate him," she growled, closing her eyes tightly. Her head shot up and her eyes opened as she heard the door slam shut.  
  
"Did I... Did I do that?" Kagome sighed and looked back out the enormous window where Inuyasha once was.  
  
'He's alive... He's really alive.' Tears streamed down Kagome's face and she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"He's alive..." was the last thing she said before her eyes fluttered closed and she went to a place where she could be with Inuyasha forever.  
  
Thank you all for bearing with me. Sense I promised a bunch of chapters, you're going to get a bunch of chapters. 


	20. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own my computer.   
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Plan  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened to see a bright moon lit sky. Her eyes squinted at the full moon that seemed close enough to touch. She was relieved to find that she was still in the position she was in when she fell asleep, happy that no one had touched her. Kagome turned away from the window, and looked around the room. The moon cast shadows upon everything it's light touched. She than noticed something shiny in front of the door. She slowly got up and went to see what it was.  
  
When she was close enough, she saw that it was a large plate with a bowl of soup, a small plate of bread, a few napkins wrapped in twine, a bowl of fresh water, and two chopsticks. The soup was cold, the bread was hard, and the bowl of water was nearly gone. Kagome stared at all of the items in front of her.  
  
"I don't want anything to eat," she sighed. She turned around, but stopped in her tracks as an idea popped into her head.  
  
She grabbed the plate of food and hurried to the corner of the room. She grabbed the hard piece of bread and dipped it in the bowl of water.  
  
'When bread becomes wet, it turns into a type of spongy material,' Kagome thought with a smile. She squeezed the bread and water spilled out onto the floor. She scrubbed the floor roughly, hoping to puncture the wood. She decided it would be faster to just pour the entire bowl of water onto the floor, so she did so. She grabbed the empty bowl and threw it at the window, making an attempt to brake the bowl and the window. The bowl broke into large pieces of glass to Kagome's happiness, but the window didn't even budge.  
  
'Oh well. With this plan I should be out of here in a week or two.'  
  
Kagome grabbed the largest piece of glass and began to hit the wet wooden ground roughly with it.  
  
'Maybe I can make a hole large enough for me to crawl through,' Kagome thought hopefully.  
  
She kept scratching at the ground until she heard voices outside the door.  
  
"Did you hear that noise too?" came a voice from outside her room.  
  
"Yeah. It came from in here. Let's check it out."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh no! If they catch me, they'll put me in a dungeon or some place I won't be able to escape from!' Kagome thought frantically. She looked around the large room nervously until she noticed a small table that was only about two inches above the ground that sat next to the bed. Something she hadn't noticed before.  
  
She ran over to it with speed she didn't know she had and picked up the table, running back over to the corner. She slammed the table down over the stuff she was using just as the door creaked open.  
  
"Lady Kagome..." said a shaky voice from the door.  
  
Kagome smiled as an idea popped in her head.  
  
"What do you want?!" she asked gruffly.  
  
"We heard some noises coming from this room. Are you alright?"  
  
"Grrr. I was kidnapped! Of course I'm not all right! I've been throwing all of this nasty food at the wall. It's cold and hard and that small portion of water did not quench my thirst! Bring me more! Are you trying to kill me!? Just wait until Ukaran hears about this! He'll have your heads!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"We apologize Lady Kagome!" One squeaked.  
  
"Yes, we will bring more water right away!" the other one said, nearly about to wet his pants.  
  
Kagome giggled as the door closed.  
  
"That was fun. I'm not a bad actor if I do say so myself. I should go out for a play when this is all over," she laughed.  
  
Kagome turned around and stuck her head under the table, continuing on her escape plan. She didn't work in fear of one of Ukaran's guards opening the door and seeing what she was up to. They were so scared, they wouldn't dare enter her room without knocking.  
  
Four Days Later  
  
Inuyasha and the others continued their search for Kagome. They searched everyday and night, unable to rest because of Inuyasha's stubbornness.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "We're all anxious to find Kagome, but may we please stop and rest at Kaede's village?"  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha. I'm so tired. We haven't slept in days!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Or eaten," Miroku added.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at the two.  
  
"What about you Sango? Does the powerful demon slayer want to take a break too?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I am a strong demon slayer! I will not complain or give up on something over tiredness or hunger!"  
  
A growling noise came from Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha did an anime fall. Sango blushed.  
  
"Maybe we could stop for some food," she laughed, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside of Kaede's hut while everyone else sat inside eating like animals. His hands were inside the sleeves of his haori and his eyes were shut.  
  
'Those humans are just slowing me down,' he growled to himself. 'If it wasn't for them, I would still be out searching for Kagome right now.'  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a noise from behind him. Inuyasha growled slightly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in there stuffing your face with food, Miroku?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, my face is completely stuffed so there. Go get something to eat. It's your favorite," Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at Miroku. Miroku gasped as he saw Inuyasha's eyes. They were blood red and they didn't look like they were about to change back anytime soon.  
  
"Inuyasha.... Your eyes...."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped into a tree that was far away from everybody else.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He pulled out a small doll from the inside of his haori and pushed his face into it. He inhaled the scent and smiled warmly. It was a doll he had found in Kagome's room. He rubbed his nose against it one last time before putting it back in his haori. That doll was the only thing that helped him to keep control of himself.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Kagome wiped away beads of sweat that formed on her forehead.  
  
"Almost there..." she whispered.  
  
"Um... Lady Kagome..."  
  
Kagome's head shot up, hitting her head on the bottom of the table.  
  
"Ow..." Kagome whimpered. She grasped her head and crawled out from under the table and jumped in her bed. "Ah hem, what do you want?!"  
  
"We uh... brought you some dinner," whispered Chi, which was the name of the first guard.  
  
"May we come in," asked Kuto, the name of the second guard.  
  
"Fine, come in if you must!" Kagome growled, trying hard to hold back a giggle.  
  
The two entered, one with a plate of food, the other with a bag.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said as Chi set down the plate of food. Chi took a step back and Kuto stepped forward.  
  
"I have your supplies Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome took the bag from Kuto and looked inside of it. There was a smooth wooden stick in it, two large rocks and a large amount of grass wrapped in twine inside of it.  
  
"Thanks you two. You've been a big help," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Really?" Chi asked anxiously.  
  
"Anything else?" Kuto asked, happy that Kagome wasn't yelling at them for once.  
  
"Nope, that's all I need. That will be all."  
  
They bowed, turned around and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Kagome ran to the door to lock it, but before she could, it swung open.  
  
"Ukaran," Kagome growled. In the eleven days Kagome had been there, she had learned how to be the meanest person in the world. In the eleven days that she had been there, she had learned how to lie without giving it a second thought. In the eleven days that she had been there, Kagome learned that she had a few powers she never knew she had, and she had learned how to use them.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Temper temper dear Kagome. You know I like to check up on you every night before your meal," Ukaran said as if he was innocent.  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed a bright blue and than went back to their brownish color.  
  
"No need to get angry my dear. Just wanted to make sure everything was to your liking."  
  
Kagome glared at Naraku once more, but froze as she realized something she hadn't noticed before. Out of all the nights he had gone in and out of her room, she had never noticed that he had had the Shikon no Tama around his neck. It was tucked under his navy blue haori. Ukaran looked at her for a moment, than decided to leave before she got angry. He turned and walked out of Kagome's room. Before he did, Kagome's hand went up and something flew to her. She closed her hand just as Ukaran turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing you wench?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to glow a bright blue and her hands began to glow as well. Ukaran glanced at her one more time before stomping down the hall. Kagome closed the door and made sure it was locked one more time before going back to the corner of the room to finish her escape. Just before crawling under the table she opened her hand and smiled.  
  
"Now I have the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
Ukaran sat in a large blue chair in his resting chambers, thinking thoroughly with his hand under his chin.  
  
'How can she be my woman if I can't even touch her?! I tried once again to try to get closer to her, but her eyes began to glow and this time her fist began to as well. I was going to get closer to her with the Shikon no Tama but...'  
  
Ukaran stopped his thoughts as he felt around in his haori for the jewel.  
  
"Where is it?!" he yelled angrily. He paused as he remembered Kagome reaching out for him, and than how she had had something in her hand. "Kagome has the jewel!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the extra sheets she had been asking for earlier that day, which she had finally gotten and balled them up and threw them under her blanket so that it looked like a person was under them. She put both of the rocks she had gotten from Kuto into the bag she had also gotten from him and lay the bag just above the blanket so that it appeared to be a head. She put the grass she had also gotten from Kuto and put it on top of the bag so it looked like someone's hair.  
  
"I better hurry. It won't be long before her realizes that I have the jewel."  
  
Kagome pulled the table out from over the hole she had been digging for a week, to see what her hard work at digging had done. After getting enough bowls of water, she had softened the wood enough to be detached from the ground. Than she had used the bowls like shovels and dug through the night. Tonight was the night she would escape. 


	21. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I own Inu—I mean, I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter21  
  
The Great Escape  
  
Kagome crawled into the hole with the arrow she had made from the wooden stick Kuto had given her, as well as a piece of glass from the bowl she had broken. She crawled through the dirt, mud on her face and stuck in her hair, until she reached the end of the small tunnel. She took the arrow and shoved it into the dirt above her. There was a small light, and than the dirt above her fell onto her head.  
  
"Ewww." Kagome cringed in disgust, but smiled with happiness as she saw stars above her.  
  
She jumped out of the hole, and took off in a sprint in the same direction she had seen Inuyasha go days before, with her arrow still with her.  
  
"Kagome," came a voice from behind her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, turning around slowly.  
  
"That's right Kagome. Now, if you come home like a good little girl, I won't have to punish you as badly," Ukaran hissed.  
  
"You... I'm never going anywhere with you again!" Kagome screamed. She held her arrow high above her head, Ukaran thinking she was going to shoot him with it, but instead, Kagome brought it down and pierced her own leg with it.  
  
"You fool!" Ukaran yelled. Honestly, he didn't want to see Kagome hurt.  
  
Kagome looked up at Ukaran with a smile, even though she was in pain.  
  
"You're the fool."  
  
She brought the Shikon no Tama down and jammed it into her leg.  
  
"I'm going to see Inuyasha....... And no one's going to stop me..." Kagome whispered.  
  
She turned around and took off in a sprint, ten times faster than before.  
  
"Is she that desperate to see him!? Does she love him that much?!" Ukaran growled. He balled his hand into a fist. "I love her more."  
  
(AN: I know Kagome's a little OOC (out of character) but if you love someone enough, you'll de anything to see them again.)  
  
Kagome continued running until she was at the location of Tarantula's destroyed village. She stopped, panting loudly.  
  
"I... Can't stop now or...... He'll get me...." Kagome panted. She stood up and took off again.  
  
'I can't fool him anymore with my glowing eyes. He would soon find out that when my eyes glow, they don't mean anything...'  
  
Kagome recalled the battle with Naraku, and how her eyes had glowed a bright blue.  
  
'Well... they don't mean anything sometimes...'  
  
Ukaran stood in front of Kaede's village with a smile.  
  
'I'm waiting for you Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha lay in a tree, sleeping soundly. A familiar scent caught his nose, and his eyes shot open.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree and took off toward the edge of the village. He sniffed the air again and growled.  
  
"Ukaran!"  
  
Kagome reached the village moments later, as did Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood feet away from Ukaran, who stood feet away from Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Ukaran growled.  
  
"Ukaran!?" Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Ukaran?" Kagome said curiously.  
  
"Enough with the greetings," Ukaran growled. He turned around to glare at Inuyasha. "It's time for this half – breed to die!"  
  
"I defeated you once, and I'll do it again!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome aimed her arrow at Ukaran's back and threw it as hard as she could. Ukaran turned his head slightly.  
  
"Hmm..." Ukaran jumped out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. The arrow hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground. "Wench! Argh, this is between me and the half – breed!"  
  
"It is now!" Inuyasha jumped up in the air with his claws raised. He came back down and made an attempt to slash Ukaran, who dodged his attack with his hand over his shoulder. Inuyasha made a large crater in the ground.  
  
"Quit running ya coward!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiga with a smirk. "Go hide somewhere Kagome, this is gonna get ugly!"  
  
Kagome nodded and took off toward Kaede's hut.  
  
"Sense when did Kagome get so fast...?" Inuyasha muttered, watching her run.  
  
"Sense she embedded the Sacred Jewel into her leg!" Ukaran growled.  
  
"Grrr! You lie! Kagome would never do something like that!"  
  
"She would and she did! Just so she could see you again..." Ukaran and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment until Inuyasha pointed his sword at Ukaran.  
  
"You shall have no mercy. After everything you've done to Kagome, you shall have no mercy! Kaze no Kizuu!"  
  
A large blast of wind went flying toward Ukaran, who had little time to try and dodge his attack. It hit him full in the chest. He should've died, but he was hanging on by just a strand of life.  
  
"Kagome tricked my own henchmen into bringing her supplies she could use to escape my castle. Just so she could see you... She embedded the Shikon no Tama in her leg... Just to see you... She spent eleven days in my castle. Four days unconscious, seven digging through mud and dirt, just so she could see you..." Ukaran grasped his haori and looked at Inuyasha. "I wish I had someone who loved me like that..."  
  
After saying those words, Ukaran fell to the ground, his body descentegrating. Inuyasha stared at the place Ukaran once was, than sheathed his Tetsuiga.  
  
"Kagome.... Did all that for me...?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha... I've missed you so much..." Kagome slowly walked toward Inuyasha until they were close enough to touch. Kagome stared into his golden orbs on the verge of tears.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha. I thought you were dead! I didn't know what I was going to do. I was so scared. Please, don't ever scare me like that again. Please," Kagome sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there with his arms around Kagome.  
  
"I promise... Now, let's go tell the others you're back."  
  
"No... Just... Hold me in your arms for a little bit longer..."  
  
Inuyasha paused, but than smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Miroku and the others all sat in Kaede's hut with saddened looks on their faces. Sango sat beside Kohaku with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'Please little brother... Open your eyes. I'm afraid that I've already lost Kagome... Please don't let me loose you either...' Sango thought sadly.  
  
Sango shook her head and stood up slowly.  
  
"Where are you going Sango?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Just.... I'm just going out," Sango whispered. Everyone turned to watch her leave until they heard a small grunting sound come from Kohaku.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Sango immediately turned around and stared at Kohaku.  
  
"Brother...?"  
  
Kohaku's eye lids slowly opened to reveal two dark brown eyes. He blinked twice before saying, "Sango?"  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
Sango ran over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tears of joy streamed down her face.  
  
"Kohaku! I can't believe it's really you dear brother!" Sango cried.  
  
"Sister! I can't believe it's you either!"  
  
Kaede smiled, as did Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"I think we should leave these two alone," Kaede stated, getting up slowly and heading toward the door.  
  
"Right."  
  
Miroku stood up and Shippo jumped on his shoulder, while Kirara rubbed against Kohaku and purred. Before exiting the hut, Miroku turned around and stared at Sango.  
  
'I'm happy for you Sango, I really am.'  
  
YAY! All the evil is gone and Kohaku is back to normal! I can't wait to write the sequel! Well, next chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha, than Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara, than Shippo and Kaede, than everybody! Everybody dance! Lol. 


	22. Kagome and Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha... But somebody out there does. I'm keeping my eyes open. OO  
  
Chapter22  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Kaede slowly walked through the empty village. The crickets chirped loudly, and fireflies flew everywhere. Shippo, who was on top of Miroku's head at the time, noticed two figures at the entrance of the village.  
  
"Hey... Isn't that... KAGOME!" Shippo jumped off of Miroku's head and took off toward Inuyasha and Kagome just to be stopped by Miroku's staff, which landed on his head.  
  
"Ow!" Shippo rubbed his head and glared at Miroku. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Just as Kohaku and Sango need their time alone, Kagome and Inuyasha need their time alone as well Shippo, that's why I won't allow you to go up there," Miroku sighed.  
  
"The monk is right Shippo. It looks as if we are the odd ones out this time," Kaede said with a smile. Kaede looked up at the two herself and watched them walk into the forest of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked slowly hand in hand to the river. Kagome hadn't bathed sense before the battle with Naraku and she felt like a pig.  
  
"You must have done a lot of digging to get that dirty," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Uhh yeah! I really smell. And I feel like a pig."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed her.  
  
"Yeah, and you smell like one too!"  
  
Kagome's blush deepened. Wanting to change the subject, she let go of Inuyasha's hand and pointed ahead of them.  
  
"There it is. I think I see the river!"  
  
Kagome took off running with her newfound speed, as Inuyasha struggled to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait up! You do have the entire jewel in your leg!" Inuyasha yelled after her.  
  
Kagome reached the river in seconds and smiled when Inuyasha finally caught up with her.  
  
"What took so long slow poke?" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"You're the one who cheated. You do have the Sacred Jewel in your leg. Just like Koga," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Mentioning Koga brought Kagome back to the night of the fight.  
  
"What... happened to him...? And everybody else...?" Kagome asked, slightly trembling.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. But when I woke up that day... I didn't see anyone..."  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She put on a fake smile and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well than! Let's not talk anymore about it okay?" Kagome chirped, trying not to break down and cry.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. It hurt him to see her like this. It hurt him even more to know that he was the one that made her feel this way.  
  
"Okay... Kagome."  
  
"Are you going to watch me undress or are you going to turn around?" Kagome asked, still feeling guilty.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha turned around and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
Kagome quickly undressed and waded out into the water. She waited until the water was up to her neck before she turned around and yelled, "You can turn around now Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned around to see Kagome was nowhere to be in sight.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?!"  
  
Inuyasha began to panic until he saw bubbles emerging from under the water, followed by Kagome's head.  
  
"Did you call me?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh uh..." Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms. "I wasn't worried. I knew you were there. I just didn't know if you could swim."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
'Right Inuyasha. You knew I was here the whole time. That's why you were about to start crying,' Kagome thought with a giggle.  
  
She stuck her head under water and scrubbed all of the mud out since she didn't have any of her glorious shampoo. She emerged from under water again and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked once again hand in hand. They had no certain destination, and what was the point in going back to the village that night? The jewel was completed, Naraku was dead and so were all of their other enemies. What was the rush?  
  
"Thanks again for letting me borrow your haori Inuyasha. My clothes were covered in mud. I couldn't just put them on again."  
  
"Don't mention it," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha blushed deeply.  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"Are you blushing Inuyasha? I think you are!"  
  
"Uh, no! Why would I be embarrassed for?"  
  
"For letting a human kiss you, that's why!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, you're the coolest human I know, so I'm not embarrassed!" Inuyasha yelled happily, poking Kagome. "By the way, you're it!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and took off running.  
  
"Ha! You have to run faster than that dog boy!"  
  
Kagome took off in a sprint after Inuyasha, who was just yards away. Kagome caught up with him and had to slow down to run next to him.  
  
"This is fun Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, looking in front of them. "By the way slowpoke, you're it!"  
  
Kagome reached out and poked Inuyasha, than turned and took off in the other direction.  
  
"You're mine!"  
  
After about an hour of tag, the two had gotten tired and rested in a tree. Inuyasha sat in a branch about fifty feet from the ground against the trunk of the tree with Kagome sitting on his lap, facing him.  
  
"That was fun," Kagome whispered against Inuyasha's chest, which was where she lay her head.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered back, stroking her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha moaned sleepily, closing his eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do with the jewel?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened and he frowned.  
  
"It's in your leg Kagome, what can we do with it?" Inuyasha asked, as if it was the simplest question in the world.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can remove the jewel at any time. It's only been in my leg for a few hours," Kagome said softly.  
  
"Well, what about it?" Inuyasha asked, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Inuyasha... We've been searching for the jewel for what seems like an eternity. Now that we finally have it, what are we going to do with it? What purpose does it fulfill for us now?"  
  
"Kagome... When you first arrived in this time, I was pinned to the God Tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow. That centipede ripped your side open and out came the Scared Jewel. After you broke Kikyo's spell, I wanted the jewel to become a demon. But now... I don't want that anymore... Do you understand what I'm saying Kagome?"  
  
Kagome paused.  
  
"You... You don't want the jewel anymore, so you think it should go back, well, stay inside of me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah... I guess that's exactly what I'm saying..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
There was silence throughout the forest, save for the wind. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who had the Sacred Jewel in her hand.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not bleeding and it doesn't hurt at all. If it was in my side at first, that's where it should go right?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her, than nodded slowly. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and slowly brought the jewel just above her waist.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm going to need you to make a hole in my side, just big enough for me to put the jewel into."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she were crazy.  
  
"I'm not going to do that to you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, the Sacred Jewel will heal me in no time!" Kagome chirped. "Now..."  
  
Kagome moved part of Inuyasha's haori so that her side could be seen.  
  
"Right here Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and made a small scratch on her waist. Kagome slightly cringed.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?!" Inuyasha immediately grabbed his hand and wiped the blood away.  
  
"Inuyasha... Quit acting like a kid. It's just a scratch."  
  
Kagome brought the Shikon no Tama to her side and pushed it inside of herself. The cut slowly disappeared and Kagome wrapped Inuyasha's haori tightly around herself again.  
  
"See!" Kagome said, smiling warmly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at her, than kissed her on the lips lightly.  
  
"I guess tomorrow we had better tell your mom that we finished finding the jewel shards," Inuyasha whispered against her lips.  
  
"Yeah, but for now, I'm just going to spend my time with you."  
  
Kagome curled up into a little ball and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you," Kagome whispered before going to sleep.  
  
"Kagome, I love you too. More than you know."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her forehead and than he slowly fell asleep, feeling more safe and relaxed than ever before. 


	23. Let's Go on Vacation!

Hey everybody! This was going to be the chapter with Sango, Miroku and Kohaku, but after I wrote it, my disk messed up and deleted it. SO I'm just going to make this chapter the last one. And than, the sequel!!! Woo hoo! I'm so excited! Well, here's chapter 23!

Chapter23

Let's go on vacation!

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, seeming to shine brighter than usual. Sango, Miroku and Kaede watched the sun rise as Kohaku played tag with Shippo. He jumped forward and grabbed Shippo by his tail while Sango, Miroku, and Kaede stood to the side and watched with smiles on their faces.

"There! I finally caught you Shippo!" Kohaku cheered.

"Hey, isn't that... Kagome and Inuyasha!" Shippo squealed.

"Not this time Shippo. You're not tricking me. I got you fair and square."

"No, really!"

Kohaku turned his head and glanced at the entrance of the village to see two figures slowly making their way down to Kaede's hut. Shippo transformed into his flying form and hovered over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo squeaked.

Kagome smiled, pulling Inuyasha's haori closer to herself. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran over to Shippo, catching him just as he transformed into his regular form again.

"Shippo!" Kagome said happily.

"Hey you little runt," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "You haven't been causing trouble again, have you?"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Yeah right! I've been being good and playing tag with Kohaku all day!" Shippo boasted.

Kagome's head tilted to the side.

"Kohaku....... As in Sango's little brother Kohaku?" she asked puzzled.

"So, he woke up did he?" Inuyasha looked over at Kohaku who was just staring at them.

"Sango, look," Miroku said, tapping her shoulder and pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome. "They're back!"

Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"We all did. Are you ok Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kagome chirped, hugging them back.

Kohaku walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, slowly and timidly.

"Hm? Oh, Kohaku! Meet Kagome and Inuyasha!" Sango grabbed Kohaku's shoulder and pulled him in front of her. "Kohaku, these are my other two friends, Inuyasha and Kagome!"

Kohaku blushed and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," he s whispered.

Kagome smiled. "You know, you act just like my brother. Quiet and shy. But I bet after you get to know us better, you'll be loud and won't be as shy, huh?"

Kohaku's blush deepened and he nodded slowly. Inuyasha stepped forward and looked down at Kohaku.

"You're Kohaku... The boy Sango stole my sword for... The boy who caused us to loose Naraku time and time again..." Inuyasha stated, staring down at him.

Kohaku trembled.

"Inuyasha..." Sango growled, ready to defend her little brother.

"You know... You're not half bad a fighter."

Everyone except for Inuyasha and Kohaku did an anime fall.

"Umm... Thank you..." Kohaku whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem kid."

Inuyasha and Kohaku walked back to Kaede's hut while everyone else got up and followed them.

Miroku walked along side Inuyasha and asked, "So, where is the jewel now...?"

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

"So.... The jewel is now inside of Kagome's body is it..." Kaede asked, stirring a bowl of vegetable soup.

"Yes..." Kagome said.

"Just where it was when you first came here..." Kaede smiled and handed a bowl of soup to Kagome. "Remember the night when ye first came in my hut. I made this very same thing."

Kagome smiled.

"It seems like it was...... Such a long time ago..."

"Aye... But it was only months before this very night. Inuyasha was still sealed to that tree and we never dreamt of meeting Miroku or Sango."

"Hey! What about me?!" Shippo piped up.

"Yes child. We never dreamt of meeting you nor Kohaku," Kaede chuckled, handing everyone else a bowl of soup.

"And I never thought that I would meet a demon or miss out on almost an entire year of school searching for jewels shards..." Kagome whispered with a dreamy look on her face. She blushed slightly and held her held her face with her hands.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Shippo asked, pinching her leg.

Kagome smiled warmly.

"I'm fine."

They all smiled at her.

"So, what do you all purpose we do now?" Miroku asked, looking at everybody.

"Well, I guess just sleep tonight and go on from there," Sango suggested.

Kaede smiled. "I have a better idea. Why don't you all sleep tonight, and after that, tomorrow you all can build your own huts? Than that way, this old women can have her own hut back and the rest of you can have yours as well."

They all looked at each other and frowned.

"Uhh, wait! I have a better idea!" Kagome said loudly.

Everyone sighed in relief as Kagome came up with a back up plan.

"Well.... In my time I have school, but now-"

"You're going back to your time?" Shippo asked sadly.

"But Kagome, I thought you were going to stay with us..." Sango whispered.

"Forget about school Lady Kagome, aren't we more important?" Miroku asked sadly.

"Kagome... You're leaving us..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome sighed.

"If you guys would give me a minute to finish my sentence, maybe than you would know what I plan on doing!" Kagome yelled, blowing everyone away.

"NOW, I can tell you all what I was going to say. In my time I have school, but now, it's summer time, and I don't have any school for two whole months. I was thinking we could all go on vacation in my time." Kagome crossed her arms and smiled.

'There,' she thought. 'That should give us something to do.'

When she looked up at everyone, they were all sending each other regretful looks.

"Actually, I think it would be better to build the hut tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him. "And why is that???"

"Uhh.... It's just that uh... I don't think it's a good idea to go to your time. What would everyone think if they saw a guy with ears?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just put on a hat like you always do."

"But uh, what about Shippo?"

"I know how to transform!" Shippo squealed.

"But Kagome... Are you sure we can all pass through the well?" Sango asked.

"Well... When I don't have my jewel shards, I can cross over as long as Inuyasha's with me. But now I have the entire jewel. I'm sure we can all got through, as long as we all touch. Hey, why are you so scared?"

"I am not scared! I just... I'm not sure about it..."

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Look, it's perfectly safe. And in my time you will have so much fun! I promise!"

Sango sighed, and than smiled at Kagome.

"If you say so Kagome, than I believe you..."

Kagome and Sango smiled at each other. Kohaku just sat there.

"Kohaku must not have any idea what we're talking about," Miroku chuckled.

"You're right Miroku," Sango said, looking down at Kohaku who was sitting beside her. "I'll explain all of it to you..."

So Sango explained to her younger sibling all about Kagome and where she was from.

"So, she's not from this time?" Kohaku asked puzzled.

"That's right. I'm from five hundred years from now."

Kohaku gasped.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to believe but, you get used to the thought after you've gone back and forth in time for a while."

Kohaku smiled at Kagome.

"You're very nice," he said, blushing slightly. Sango pinched his cheek.

"Do you have a crush?"

Kohaku's blush deepened.

"I don't!"

Everyone in the hut laughed as Kohaku's face turned redder than a tomato.

"Well, it is still early," Miroku said, getting up and stretching. He yawned loudly and put his hand over his mouth. "What do you all purpose we do?"

Sango smiled.

"Hey Kagome, let's go down to the hot springs!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome smiled back at her.

"Okay! Kohaku and Shippo can come too!"

Kohaku blushed deeply.

"O-okay..." he stuttered.

"Yay!" Shippo squealed.

Miroku smirked smugly. "Great idea Sango. Inuyasha and I will wait here."

Sango walked over to him and hit him in the head.

"Don't you dare spy on us!" Sango growled.

Miroku rubbed the lump on his head. "I said we would stay here."

Inuyasha laughed.

"When will you learn monk? Everyone knows about your little spying game. Heh. Miroku and I will do some work around the hut for Kaede," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled warmly at him.

'Inuyasha...'

Kaede smiled, pulling out a long piece of paper. Inuyasha and Miroku looked over at it.

"Uh... What's that?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, it's just a list of things Inuyasha just said you and he would do for me. This old women deserves a day off."

Inuyasha frowned. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Sango, Kagome, Kohaku and Shippo left after gathering their belongings and went to relax in the hot springs.

Moments after they left, Kaede clasped her hands together and handed the list to Miroku.

"What are ye waiting for, get to work," she ordered.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Late Evening

Kagome and the others returned late that evening, smiling and giggling while Kohaku and Shippo followed behind them with deep blushes on their faces. Miroku and Inuyasha were lying down in Kaede's hut, looking exhausted.

"He he. Looks like Kaede's chores were more than these two could handle," Kagome giggled.

"They can destroy numerous demons, but they can't even do a few chores," Sango laughed.

Miroku and Inuyasha glared at them.

"It wasn't as easy as it sounded," Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah, it wasn't just a few chores! We had to sweep the hut, pick herbs from the fields, give medicine to the sick, put in a new roof for Kaede's hut!" Miroku whined.

"Not to mention eleven other hut we had to sweep and re-roof! We also had to carry water back and forth from the river several times!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Awww, Sango. The poor boys had to do so many chores," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yes I know. I hope they didn't break a nail."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, laugh while you can. One day you'll have to do those chores," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Enough of ye's bickering. It's time to eat," Kaede stated, handing everyone a bowl of soup.

Everyone ate their food quickly, anxious for the arrival of the next day.

After everyone was finished eating, they immediately went to bed. Miroku slept close to the door. Inuyasha slept in a corner, making sure he was close to Kagome. Kohaku slept next to Sango and Shippo slept next to Kagome. Kaede slept in the middle of the room, snoring loudly.

Inuyasha opened one eye and looked around at everybody. He felt as if he was looking at a big happy family. Miroku was like a brother and Sango a sister. Shippo, even though quite annoying sometimes, was like a son. Kohaku was like an extremely shy brother and Kaede was like the wise older grand mother. And Kagome... Kagome was like....

Inuyasha blushed slightly. He loved her and she loved him, so it didn't really matter what she was like. Inuyasha smiled.

'We're all like a big happy family... And that's all that really matters...'


End file.
